The Progeny
by Pianocat143
Summary: Post-War in which Voldemort is victorious. He decides to have heirs and picks two powerful witches to bear them. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, counted as loyal Death Eaters, must find a way to stop him from becoming more powerful.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

Severus Snape pulled his cloak tighter to fight the wind as he walked down the familiar streets of Hogsmeade. His feet knew the path to his flat so well, he didn't have to concentrate on his destination and let his mind wander. It had been an interesting transition the last six months. The war had ended, but not the way he thought it would. Harry Potter had been seriously injured in his confrontation with the Dark Lord and was apparated away. Severus and the rest of the Order had no idea where he went and felt it was better that way. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had won. There wasn't much left of the Order to round up. His colleagues from Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and a few others had been killed. He knew quite a few of the Aurors survived, but only because they left as soon as Harry disappeared. He knew Lupin was alive somewhere with his wife Tonks. He had heard the Dark Lord talking about it. Severus was able to maintain his role in the Death Eaters rather easily. After killing Albus Dumbledore, he was considered Voldemort's golden boy. All Severus asked for was his own business in Hogsmeade.

He no longer wanted to live in the place where he had to murder his best friend. It was too painful. Instead, he opened an apothecary in Hogsmeade and owned the flat above it. He brewed potions for the Dark Lord as well as other customers when asked. He was very profitable and was able to do his own research as well. Business was so good; he had to hire someone for the storefront. Millicent Bulstrode wasn't the best potions student he taught. That honor went to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. But she knew her ingredients and she was very quick with numbers. He felt she was very trustworthy and could be frightening if you attempted to shoplift in his store. He had let Millie, as she liked to be called, off for the evening and closed the store early. He felt the need to a celebration after finishing the books. He had even given her a raise after looking at the profits of the last six months. The Three Broomsticks seemed a good place for a meal and drink to celebrate for him. It was late as he moved towards his flat and there were very few stores even open at this hour. Good, he thought. Less people to bump into or converse with.

He jumped a little when he noticed a light on to his left. Severus looked up to see a young woman setting up her shop where Madam Malkin's used to be. She seemed to be concentrating very hard as she was working with a mannequin in the front window. Severus stopped and stared a moment at the woman. She was tall, that he could tell from the way she was bending over in the window. She had long auburn colored hair that looked like she had tried to pull back, but the curls refused bondage and were escaping as she wrestled with a dress. She had very pale skin, but with light freckles around her nose and on her arms. He had seen other patrons wearing muggle clothes, but it was something that was banned for the most part in Hogsmeade. Voldemort hated the clothing and preferred more traditional wizarding attire reminiscent of the Victorian Age. But here was a young woman wearing a long sleeve navy t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up and denim jeans that hugged her frame. She must have felt him staring as she looked up to see him outside. Their eyes met. She had bright blue eyes he noticed. She smiled gently to acknowledge him, even with the dozen or so pins sticking out of her mouth. He ended the moment by looking back at his feet and continuing on his way. "Very odd," he thought to himself. "I didn't know a new store was opening here." He pushed the thought away as he made it to the store and went inside.

Chapter One

"Good Morning Mr. Snape", called a strong feminine voice as she entered the store. "Ms. Granger," Snape answered as he nodded to her. Voldemort had replaced the Hogwarts staff with many of his former students, the ones who showed the most promise in their studies. Quite a few of them, like Ms. Granger, were a part of the Order of the Phoenix. But the Dark Lord knew the only way to build a stronger magic community was to start with the school system. Therefore, it didn't matter where their allegiance lied, only that they were qualified. Ms. Granger was teaching Transfiguration, but still did research with potions with Draco Malfoy, the current Potions Master. Neville Longbottom had replaced Sprout in Herbology, Hermione also taught Arithmancy and Runes when needed, and Ron Weasley taught Defense of the Dark Arts with Viktor Krum. Viktor would teach the Dark Arts part and Ron taught defensive maneuvers against them. It surprised Severus to no end that Ron Weasley of all people was teaching. He had always considered him a dunderhead in the extreme. Susan Bones was taking Madam Pompfrey's spot in the Infirmary, and lastly, Terry Boot was Care of Magical Creatures professor. They performed well these last six months in completing the last's year's students. This would be their first full year teaching. The most surprising appointment was the Head spots to Draco and Hermione. They shared the Headmasters position.

"Are you ready for your students, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked politely.

"I think so, and please call me Hermione Severus. I've lined up my lesson plans and have scheduled enough time to work through the experiments on the rats we discussed. I'm hoping we have a breakthrough with the potion to combat the effects of the Cruciatus Curse soon. Draco feels we are really close with the notes you provided us." He had sent Draco all of the notes on his research after having a late night discussion with him. He knew Hermione and Draco were close to a solution that had eluded him for the last 20 years. Not that he could devote himself to it as they are able to. Spying takes a lot of time.

"I can't wait to learn what happens from your results Ms- I mean Hermione." Severus still fought with himself on using her first name. They had a brief fling 8 months ago when she was helping him with a few of the more difficult potions the Dark Lord had asked for. He couldn't get past the student part, though he was thankful their friendship was intact. It was rare to be able to discuss potions with another mind as sharp as his own. "Now what can I do for you today," he inquired.

"Oh, just a few ingredients Draco is out of. I swear, if I didn't do proper inventories for him, he'd never know what was in his stores," Hermione complained while absently pushing some errant curls out of the way. He always did like her hair and the wildness of it. Untamable much like her.

Severus chuckled and they continued to discuss some of Draco's lesser points as he gathered the necessary ingredients. It was a nice visit that ended with an invitation for dinner at the castle the next week. Severus declined and offered his flat instead, which was accepted. They both knew of his aversion to stepping foot in that castle again. It was too soon. After handing over the store to Millie, he felt his arm burn. The Dark Lord was calling.

Chapter Two

"Severus, my faithful servant," hissed Voldemort as he arrived. Severus kissed the hem of his robe and stepped back awaiting his instructions.

"My Lord," Severus murmured.

Voldemort took his time to stand up from behind his desk. After the war, he had assumed the role of Minister of Magic and made the office his own. "I'm sure you have noticed a new store opening soon in Hogsmeade," he said walking by Severus, motioning for him to follow into the next room. MOM had the privilege of having a private and public office in the Ministry. Voldemort had taken full advantage of this and created a dungeon like atmosphere that he seemed to like much better than the classic dark wood of the public office. He led the way to the private office, and went to the bar to pour him a drink. He motioned to Severus, and Severus declined the offer of the drink. "As you know Madame Malkin and I had disagreements on how fashion should be handled and was closed down. The new proprietor has not met me actually. I've had Lucius see to the arrangements, but have assured me that her creations are in line with our way of thinking."

Severus nodded appropriately, trying to figure out where this was leading and where he fit in. He could tell that he probably wasn't going to like it.

Voldemort was smiling to himself. This was going to be a very good plan. "The proprietor is of strong pure blood lineage, some that we haven't seen in over a century. She is smart, beautiful and best of all extremely powerful. She was educated in the United States, so you would not have met her yet. Have you had a chance to meet her yet", inquired Voldemort as he turned back towards Severus.

Severus was a little startled has his mind had started to drift. "I have only seen her briefly last night as I passed by. I was celebrating my store's success thanks to you my Lord." Severus hoped that would work to make sure he wasn't caught not paying attention. The Dark Lord seemed to accept his excuse.

Voldemort beckoned for Snape to sit down in the chair across from his desk made of a dark marble. The candlelight made his face look even more sinister as he smiled at the stiff Potions Master. He trusted Snape with this assignment only because he had never seen him with a woman. He assumed he was either asexual or perhaps had an interest in men. Voldemort didn't care either way, as long as he didn't touch what was his. "I have plans for her, Severus. Her lineage will provide me with the most powerful heirs. Her name is Raven Evans and I want you to watch over her, specifically the weekend evenings." He paused to gauge Snape's reaction. Snape, of course, kept his indifferent mask on though his mind was reeling. He took his silence to be acceptance. "Because of her beauty, I have a feeling she will have many suitors. I also want you to ensure that she is worthy of such an honor. I will not have the mother of my children acting like a muggle or lacking in the proper social graces. I have entrusted her to you, Severus, as you are one of the few Death Eaters who still hold to the old ways". Severus was shocked. That was almost a compliment, which he nodded acknowledging the comment.

"My lord, you have my word that she will remain untouched", Severus answered, bowing to Voldemort. "I would assume she does have friends here, my lord? If so, are they allowed over as long as they are the same sex?"

"I ask that you use your discretion, Severus. Your reward for this will be great. Let me know what you would like after six months. I think that will be long enough to evaluate her. I have another candidate for this honor as well, but have given the job to Draco. I have his every assurance that she will remain untouched from this time on, "at this Voldemort chuckled seeing Severus's look of doubt cross his otherwise stoic face. "I know Draco's reputation, as I know of both of the women involved. They may not be virgins, but I will not tolerate another man claiming either of them for their own heirs at this point." Voldemort scowled as if imagining someone touching what he claimed as his. Severus was a little shocked that he was showing such possessiveness. He never showed that sort of behavior before, even with Nagini. He would have to think about this one.

"Severus, I will ask for reports every other week. I have a plan in mind on how to meet both of my ladies in a safe environment for them," Voldemort explained as he leaned back in his chair. He was feeling a little in need of entertainment after discussing the two new objects of his affection. "You may leave. Stop by her stop around 2pm on Wednesday to discuss with her the weekend arrangement. And on your way out, let my secretary know that I am ready for my next, um, visitor", Voldemort added, seeming to smile himself. Severus still shuddered every time he smiled. It was never a good sign.

Severus left quickly and gave the secretary the message. She paled slightly at the message and nodded. He wasn't sure what that meant, but had his own problems to deal with at the moment. He left the Ministry through the Floo network set up to his store. He may not agree with Voldemort's methods or most of his policies, but he had to give the lord credit for cleaning up the Ministry. Since his victory, Voldemort proved to be a cunning diplomatic able to balance the needs to the ministry and their budget. It was something the past ministers had been unable to do. Severus did hate his policies on restricting the movements of muggleborns and anything from the muggle world. He felt a bridge between the two, at least in technology and in chemistry, would benefit the magical world. Of course he had been through this conversation a million times in his head and it was never resolved. He sighed as he brushed himself off from the Floo. It was going to be a long two days before he had to begin his assignment.

Chapter Three

"Just put that over there Prissy, "called Raven to the small house elf. Prissy picked up the outfit she was referring to and took it to the right spot. Raven wiped the sweat from her brow. Setting up a shop was harder work than she thought. But she was very excited about opening her own store. She smiled to herself as she surveyed the sales floor. It was finally coming together. During her studies in the US, she knew she wanted to be in retail and eventually run her own store. Her friends at Salem University had laughed as they felt she was wasting her powers potential. She had the unique educations of both the muggle and wizarding world. Her parents had seen to that. She had chosen Salem because it combined the two worlds of education and offered up to master level courses in both. She was at the top of her class in Business Management as well as Transfiguration and Potions. She had also showed promise in Defense in the Dark Arts, but really liked it as a hobby. She found the Dark Arts fascinating, but knew enough to not get too involved in it. Raven had worked at a Muggle Department store throughout her four year education and had found a love for the industry. Since she hadn't seen this type of store in the wizarding communities, she felt they would be very successful. Her best friend via pen pal, Hermione Granger, had invited her out to try the store in Hogsmeade and she gratefully accepted. After finding a building with not only enough sales floor but a place upstairs to live as well, she was finally living out her dream.

Prissy was her family's house elf in the US and insisted on coming with her to Hogsmeade. They had set her free years ago, but she loved the family so much and wanted to stay with them. Raven paid her a fair wage, though Prissy didn't really use it. Raven liked to design clothes for Prissy, which she loved and considered that enough payment. She also wanted to help in her store and to keep an eye on her mistress. Raven had a tendency to forget to eat when involved in her projects, not to mention she wasn't into cooking for herself. Prissy was happy to cook for them both and enjoyed her own room in the mistress's flat.

Raven tucked a curl behind her ear that had escaped her ponytail again and continued bringing out racks of clothing in her women's' section. She had set all of the sections she felt necessary and knew that most of her profit would be from special orders. The Grand Opening was tomorrow and she wanted to be fully prepared. Hermione had told her the current conditions in Hogsmeade and Raven felt confident enough to be able to combat it. She didn't fully understand the whole Death Eater thing and the issues with Muggleborns, but figured Hermione would help her out along the way. They had been pen pals since they were 11 and felt no one knew her like Granger. They would visit during Hermione's summer's home and sometimes the holidays. The war had kept them apart the last year or so, but the time was made up quickly when they saw each other last week. Raven smiled to herself as she remembered seeing her friend. Their hair had that same maddening curl and frizz factor, though different colors. You could almost say they looked like sisters, except for Raven's height and more sharp features. Sighing, Raven refocused on her goal of finishing the floor tonight at a decent hour. She knew tomorrow would be a very long day and she could let her mind wander later.

She spared a brief thought to the dark man she had seen last night out of the store front window. He had stared at her as she smiled at him absently. Prissy hadn't seen him and said it was probably just the lights playing tricks on her. Raven kept her thoughts to herself as to his identity. "I'll be here long enough to figure it out anyway," she thought to herself.

The Grand Opening was a success, even to Severus who was outside quietly observing the flow of customers. He took a break from his shop to walk down to see how the shop was doing. He looked inside and saw the place filled with customers. The register could be heard ringing as the door opened and closed consistently. He could see Raven as she ran between customers bringing various items to the cash register for the house elf to ring. She looked to be completely in her element. Raven was helping a familiar white-blonde woman with a dress when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to see the dark man she saw the other night outside the window. She nodded at him and went back to helping Narcissa Malfoy. He knew her to be very picky with her clothing and saw that she was smiling at Raven. It was a good sign for her business if they got the Malfoy stamp of approval. Severus shook his head after her acknowledgement and turned to go back to his store.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could take an hour for lunch instead of half an hour and make it up at the end of my shift," Millie asked as he entered the shop. He scowled at her as she quickly tried to respond with her reason. "There's a new shop in Hogsmeade and I wanted to check it out at lunch. It will probably be closed by the time I get off work."

Severus smiled to himself at the young girl's eager request. He could still put fear into even former student's hearts. "Of course Millie. But you do not have to make it up today if you don't want to. We can add it to next week's schedule," he responded. She looked relieved and grabbed her purse from beneath the counter.

"I'll go ahead and take my lunch then," as she practically ran out of the door. He smiled and shook his head. Kids are still dunderheads, he thought to himself. Severus changed his robes and started to inventory the store for the next potions he had to make. The door chimed, telling him a customer had entered.

"Hello Uncle Severus," Draco called out. "I hope that some of the business from that new clothing store is going to rub off to your store. I don't think I've ever seen so many people in Hogsmeade when it wasn't a day out of Hogwarts", he said smiling his classic smile at Severus in response to his brief scowl.

"Draco, so you are able to actually leave the dungeons," Severus responded setting aside his lists. He was almost done anyway. "Hermione was in the other day talking about your work on the Cruciatus Curse. I'm eager to hear the results soon and figured we would talk about it Thursday when you both come over for dinner."

Draco pulled up a chair and propped his legs up on the counter. "Yes, she had mentioned it to me this morning so I thought I'd swing by. I heard you were called the other day to the Ministry," he casually asked.

Severus scowled and started to straighten papers absently. "He gave me an assignment to watch the new proprietor of 'Darkness Falls'. Do you know anything about her?"

"Hermione can't stop talking about her actually. Did you know they have been pen pals for years?" Draco said as he absently picked at his pants for fuzz. "She said she is from the United States and has dual degrees in Business Management and Transfigurations with a minor in Potions. Another know-it-all I bet," Draco sneered, but without the usual venom. Draco and Hermione had a very good working relationship, though Severus knew he had other feelings for her.

"The Dark Lord wants me to ensure that she is 'worthy' of his attentions. So I have to babysit this Raven on the weekends to make sure she stays out of trouble and has the correct social graces to be accepted in pureblood society," Severus explained. "He wants her to have his children as he feels they will be powerful."

"I didn't know she was a pureblood," Draco said with surprise in his voice. He rose to pour a shot of firewhisky from Severus's bar in the stockroom and brought one back for Severus. Draco threw it back quickly and sat down with a contemplative look on his face. "The Dark Lord asked me to watch Hermione for the same reasons, though he knows she is muggleborn. He said that she was powerful enough to be a pureblood and would make an exception. I'm thankful he picked me for this though," Draco said as he looked at Severus with a serious look on his face. "Maybe I can keep her safe from what he wants her to do. I don't see her going with his plans."

Severus chuckled. He knew Hermione to be a very headstrong woman. When they had briefly had their fling, as he called it, he didn't know how headstrong and stubborn she could be, but learned quickly. Their relationship had only lasted a month, but was quite passionate. It was just short lived as they were from two different worlds. Besides, he knew she had always had a thing for Draco and felt they would be good together if she let it. She had yet to return his affections as she was afraid to mix work and play like she had with Snape. He sobered quickly from his thoughts and took a more serious tone. "I am not sure why he suddenly wants to reproduce. It doesn't bode well for the two women at all. We'll have to stay attentive. Do you still have the mirrors to communicate?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded. "Have you heard anything from the remaining Order members?"

Severus shook his head. "I've heard rumors but nothing concrete. We were thinking about having a meeting in a month or so, but haven't found a safe place yet. Once one is established, we were going to use Hermione's coin trick they used for the DA." It was still hard to say the name.

"That's what I thought," Draco responded. He stood up and stretched. "Well, I'll see you on Thursday night then. I'll keep my ears open for more information as it comes." Severus got up as well and walked him to the door. Draco had given him a lot to think about. Both of them continued their involvement with the Order, but as secretively as they could. Right now, he needed to find the reasons behind the Dark Lord's interest in Raven's lineage and why the sudden interest in heirs.

Chapter Four

It was Wednesday at 2pm as he was instructed. Severus sighed and turned the knob to go in. The store had a warm feeling and he felt very welcome. He wasn't a fan of shopping, but could feel why the place was popular. There was a light crowd today, of which he avoided to go to the back. There was a room in the back where Raven did private alterations and designs. He could hear Narcissa and Lucius discussing something with who he assumed was Raven.

"I have a new design I wanted to show you Mrs. Malfoy", he heard Raven say. "I heard a rumor that there might be a ball in a month and this would be the perfect dress for you, I think. You have such a lovely figure and skin tone and I wanted the dress to add to your beauty."

Narcissa giggled like a schoolgirl with flattery. Lucius purred "oh I doubt you could add to my wife's beauty but we would love to see it." Severus could see around the corner at Lucius reclining gracefully on a couch. Narcissa was standing by a three way mirror at the front of the room. Raven must have gone somewhere else to find the dress she was talking about. Lucius turned slightly and saw him. "Severus old friend, please come in and join us".

Severus stepped into the room as Lucius rose to greet him as if this was his home. The room was very large with a separate area divided by a partition. It was painted in tans and creams with dark leather furniture to match. A round pedestal was in front of the mirror on which Narcissa waited for Raven. There was a bar in the corner that was well stocked. "Can I offer you anything?" Lucius asked as he made his way to the bar. Narcissa lifted her wine glass to Severus and smiled. He knew she had a slight crush on him from his school days and nodded to her.

"No thank you Lucius. I just stopped by to make my introductions to the new proprietor of the area, "Severus purred in response. As he spoke, Raven entered the room and stopped. So the dark man does exist. She decided to ignore him for the time being and focused on Narcissa.

"This is the dress I was talking about. I'll help you get into it over there", Raven said as she led Narcissa to the dressing area. "We'll be just a moment gentlemen," she called over her shoulder.

"So making the introductions Severus," Lucius started. "I heard of your new assignment from the Dark Lord. She's rather attractive, don't you think?"

"I haven't had the pleasure of looking at her yet, Lucius." Severus could see Lucius sizing him up. They were friends, but as Death Eaters, knew better than to actually trust each other. "The Dark Lord told me to come make introductions at this time today. He must have known you two would be here."

Lucius smiled. "Yes, he mentioned it over tea the other day. Cissy was here for the Grand Opening and scheduled a private sitting as soon as she could, "he replied silkily. "You are going to have your work cut out for you, old friend. Not only is she beautiful, but seems to have a mind of her own. It's a shame the Dark Lord has chosen her", Lucius said with an odd look in his eye. Severus had seen that look before. It was one he usually had before he would take a girl at a dark revel. It was predatory look and never turned out well for the person it was meant for. "She would make quite a fun mistress."

Before Severus could reply, Narcissa stepped from out behind the partition. She made her way to the pedestal and gasped. The men's jaws dropped at the vision that was before them. The dress accentuated Narcissa's small waist like a corset, then expanding to the skirts below. The neckline scooped enough to give a sneak peek of her ample breasts, but not enough to be distracting. The capped puff sleeves gave her slim arms a graceful look and brought a sparkle to her dull gray eyes. The color was one neither had seen before. It wasn't dark green and it wasn't black, but something in between. It seemed to shimmer as she twirled in the mirror.

"I tried to pull some Slytherin coloring into it, but make it where it brought out your best features, "Raven explained. "The ball is supposed to be formal, is my understanding, and the dress also has a light cloak of the same material that goes with it. I would suggest your hair be up halfway and the rest in tresses about your face. If you have any emeralds and diamonds, the dress will make with sparkle even more."

"It's beautiful, Raven", Narcissa exclaimed. She was blushing on how stunning she looked in the dress. "What do you think Lucius dear?"

Lucius and Severus were simply stunned. "I…uh, it's um, wow", Lucius managed to say. Severus had never heard the silver tongued devil speechless before but could understand why. She was breathtaking.

"I'll take that as a sold," Raven said confidently. "Mrs. Malfoy, whenever you're ready, Prissy will wrap it for you with the cloak." Narcissa nodded, still admiring herself in the mirror. She then walked back to the dressing area with her and Raven handed the dress to the house elf. Lucius got up off the couch and approached the counter to pay for the dress. "I can make you a matching vest and tie for you Mr. Malfoy, in plenty of time for the ball," Raven added as she rang them up.

Lucius smiled again. "That would be perfect Raven. You have really outdone yourself in such a short amount of time. With the Malfoy stamp of endorsement, you should have plenty of business for the ball", he said silkily. He grinned at her with the predatory grin again and Severus saw Raven repress a shudder.

"Of course, and thank you Mr. Malfoy", Raven replied, feeling a little sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure why she didn't really like Lucius, but she did like their business. Hermione had mentioned a few things about the Malfoys that were interesting. She couldn't wait to send an owl to Hermione after this sale.

The Malfoys went out the door with their purchases and Raven was left with Severus. He crossed over to the register to stand in front of her. She was impressed by his height, though he was only a little taller than her. Of course, she was wearing heels. "My name is Severus Snape", he said as he extended his hand to her. "I own the apothecary down the street and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Raven smiled at him gracefully. "Your reputation precedes you Mr. Snape", Raven replied. "My name is Raven Evans, but please call me Raven. I've heard a lot about you from Hermione Granger my best friend."

"I hope some of it was good", Severus said as he scowled slightly. "The Dark Lord has requested my presence in your home on the weekends for protection."

Raven looked confused for a moment, and then became angry. He thought she looked attractive mad. "So, his lordship wants to keep me under his thumb? And you are caught in the middle to babysit me?" she said starting to raise her voice. Her hands went to her hips and her entire stance yelled aggressive. "I cannot believe this! Hermione had warned me he might have an interest in me, but I was like 'no, men have no interest in me Hermione'. I'm pissed that she's right! Again!" Raven started pacing in front of him.

Severus didn't know how to deal with her reaction. He expected anger, but not this sort of outrage. He thought Lucius had introduced the idea already, but it was really Hermione. "Wait a minute, "he thought, "Did she just say men have no interest in her? ". "Ms. Evans, I mean Raven, how can you say men have no interest in you, may I ask?" Severus inquired. He wanted to remain indifferent to the situation, but couldn't help but be curious. Any man who didn't take a notice in the curvy auburn haired woman was obviously blind.

She laughed without any humor. "Severus, may I call you that? I know you don't know me very well but I can assure you. Men don't approach me. They get all weird around me like they are afraid of me. Apparently, I am overconfident and have no problem expressing my thoughts. Add to that the fact I'm almost 6 foot tall and they think I'm some sort of Amazon woman." She stopped pacing to look at him straight. "I appreciate the implied compliment, but I know the truth about myself."

Severus felt like rolling his eyes at her sarcasm. He hadn't felt like doing that since he stopped teaching. "Believe what you like Raven, but I am saddled with your presence for Friday and Saturday evenings to keep undesirable attention away. I apologize now for the intrusion of your privacy" he told her tersely.

Raven sighed deeply and turned to go to the back of the store. He watched her go halfway and stops. She smiled at him impishly and said "fine then. I'll make the best of our time together then." He felt suspicious of her reaction and nodded. "My store closes at 8pm on Fridays and Saturdays. I'll expect you around that time as I live upstairs." He nodded to her and turned to exit the store. A million questions came to mind that he wanted to ask her, but they could all wait. He had six months of these evenings after all.

Chapter Five

Raven looked around her modest, but comfortable place and sighed. She knew the risks of coming to Hogsmeade, let alone to Europe. Her parents and relatives had warned her. But she knew that this was where she belonged in her heart. After all, her parents had met and fell in love in a place not far from here. Raven shook her head gently to clear her thoughts. "It wouldn't do to think of these things right now", she thought to herself, "Especially if everything Hermione told me about him was true". Hermione's description of him was a very caustic, short tempered, but dark and brooding man that keeps all emotions and thoughts tightly wound inside. So far, it seemed very accurate from their initial meeting. Tonight would be their first babysitting session. Raven felt her blood pressure go up a little at that thought.

The only reason Voldemort would have any sort of interest in her is because of who her parents were. He must know. That thought caused a knot in Raven's stomach. At birth, a special charm was cast on her to keep her lineage secret. As long as her parentage was not announced to the public or by her, she was protected by the charm. She also knew both of her parents had died protecting her from this wizarding world she had immersed herself in and that also gave her protection. Once the charm was broken, she knew right where she would have to go to be fully protected and she wasn't ready to be introduced there. The place would immediately recognize her as its heir and would become more of a target.

Raven was dwelling on this while tidying up her place and setting up the guest room. The knock on the door startled her. Prissy beat her to the door and shot Raven a look. "You is forgetting that I get the door for you" Prissy scolded. "You never know who it is and I would give you a chance to run away".

Severus was amused by the tone Prissy took with Raven who shrugged. "She is right, Ms. Evans," Severus stated as he slipped off his cloak and took an inventory of his surroundings.

Raven shot him an impatient look. "I thought we decided to drop the formalities, Severus", she said putting an accent on his name. He merely raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly as he gave his cloak to Prissy. The flat look like a converted warehouse, with tall windows and brick walls showing. The wood floors that accented the brick were dark cherry and made the place feel very warmth. There weren't very many walls, he noticed, dividing the living areas. The kitchen was wide open with cabinets matching the floors with stainless steel appliances. The island in the kitchen served as a bar of sorts and flowed into what he thought was the living room. Comfortable looking couches faced the television, something he had seen before but hardly ever saw in action, and the fireplace. She had a few knick knacks on the mantle scattered with photos of family and friends. A few of them were wizard pictures and waved at him from their place. He went a little closer for a look. He noticed Raven in a picture with two people that looked very familiar. The woman in the picture could have been Minerva McGonagall's twin, except her hair color was different and her skin slightly darker. The man, who must be her father, had twinkling blue eyes and auburn hair. He was waving enthusiastically at Severus and winking. Severus found it a little disturbing and moved on. The living room flowed to an open stairwell with black iron railings. It went up and curved to the right to a landing that looked like a bedroom. Past that, the stairs curved to the left leading to another landing and a huge bedroom. He assumed that this was Raven's area and his eyes wandered back to her. She was in the kitchen helping Prissy and chatting quietly with the house elf, who was chuckling at whatever she was saying. It felt very cozy and welcome here, though he couldn't put his finger on why. He walked over to the girls and sat at the bar.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes", Raven called over her shoulder as she stirred a pot. Prissy looked over to Severus and sized him up.

"The Miss says you are to stay with us for two days of each week. I will need to know what you like to eat in order to prepare", Prissy explained to him. He had never been addressed so informally by a house elf and almost took offence.

Raven laughed at his surprised expression. "Prissy is a free house elf, Severus. She is asking to be nice as you are our guest, regardless that it is forced."

He relaxed a little and started writing a few things down on the paper and pen Prissy provided. This pen he was handed looked funny to him. He looked around for an ink well, but saw none. When he pressed the point to the paper, he saw that the ink was actually in this odd quill looking imposter. The paper wasn't parchment either, but was easy to write on. He would have to keep a bit for himself to research.

Dinner was a quiet affair and surprisingly good. He loved Beef Stew, but wasn't used to this particular version. It was great and he had two helpings. "You could rival the famous Hogwart's Kitchens with this meal", Severus said quietly to Raven. Raven looked stricken for a minute and relaxed when she realized he had no ill meaning in the compliment.

"Thank you Severus, even though Prissy did most of the work. She just lets me do the seasoning". A look passed between the two girls as they picked up the dishes to clean. Raven brought a cup of coffee to the table for both of them and moved towards the living room. He followed and took the couch opposite hers. The leather was soft, but just firm enough to know what you were sitting on. He wishes he had some of these in the dungeons when he taught. He might have spent more time there.

"So, you are to do guard duty for six months. Any reason why that length of time?" Raven could have been a Gryffindor with the way she bluntly asked questions, Severus thought.

"I have a few guesses, but he has not really informed me. I think he wants to ensure you are worthy of this honor and are healthy, I assume." Severus shifted in his seat a little after that confession. He wasn't used to being kept in the dark about Voldemort's plans.

Raven nodded and continued to sip her coffee and stare into the fire. She then sighed heavily and turned back to him. "Well, if we are stuck in this situation, we might as well make the best of it. I hear you are an amazing Potions Master. I'm betting you don't want to be kept from working while babysitting", she said more of a statement than a question to him. Severus nodded and she continued. "I love potions and happen to have my own lab here. The lab side can be yours and I have my design center on the other side. I think I can deal with six months of sharing my work space, "she said with a sneer. He could feel the sarcasm with that statement and rose with her to follow.

The lab was located a floor below the living areas down another section of the black iron stairwell. It was also on an open landing with great lighting and ventilation. It was obviously designed by someone who knew what they were doing when it came to potions. "This is adequate", Severus commented, hiding the fact he was impressed.

"Well, thank you. I'll let Hermione know next time I see her how you like her work", Raven commented back. Severus thought she might have had a hand in it. It looked like a place she would be comfortable. "I know all about your history together by the way, "Raven winked at him. "We've been friends for years. There isn't a whole lot we don't know about each other at this point in our lives." Raven then gave him a grin that spoke of a secret about their relationship. Severus had a brief, rather erotic thought of Hermione and Raven, and blushed slightly. Raven chuckled and moved to her side of the lab. "Oh and Severus, I caught that thought", she said smiling and winking at him. Severus turned to start a potion to hide his embarrassment. "Hmmm," he thought to himself, "I've met another Legilimens I see if she caught that thought. I'll have to start hiding what I think around her and test it".

The evening went by rather uneventfully, but was one of the few peaceful ones Severus can remember. They worked on their projects amicably, neither really in the mood for conversation. When they had both hit a stopping point, she showed him to his room for the next six months. It was on a landing that was, much like hers, but was decorated with an Asian touch. Blacks and reds seemed the predominate colors and was rather sparse in furniture. Severus felt right at home. After they said good night, he felt more at ease than he had in a long time. "Strange that I feel more at home here than I have even at Hogwarts", he thought as he drifted to sleep.

The next few weekends came and went. They had decided on a truce of sorts about Severus's protection. Raven felt it wasn't necessary, and Severus was under orders. He appreciated her quick wit and sarcastic remarks. It made the time go by quickly. She liked his dry wit and found herself laughing most of the time. They both found out they could talk about anything as she kept up with modern Potions Journal and he with Transfiguration Today. The only thing he didn't like so far was her familiars. She had two Siamese cats named Yin and Yang. They followed her everywhere and looked at him with disdain when he sat on her couch. For some reason, he felt they were judging him and had some sort of intelligence about them. "They are just stupid cats", he thought to himself after a particularly long staring session.

Severus updated the Dark Lord every other week as promised and had very little to report. They usually spent the evening in the same room, doing two different activities. He made use of her Muggle sciences instruments in her potions lab and she would work on various clothing pieces on an enchanted mannequin she had. They would talk over dinner and work in content silence. Severus actually started looking forward to his 'security detail'. Besides having dinner with Hermione and Draco, which was always riddled with intellectual talk, Severus saw this as another opportunity to discuss his various ideas for potential research in Potions. Raven loved it as well. Since it became known that Severus was in a position of security for her, contact on a personal level with other people has been limited. It wasn't that she was experiencing a lack of customers, but felt that they were keeping a distance from here. They were careful with what they said and how they approached her, especially men.

Ying and Yang had conversed with Raven extensively about their thoughts of the dark man that stayed twice a week. Raven was able to communicate with the felines rather easily due to her animangus form, inherited from her mother. They felt a truce had been established as well, but were uneasy around him. Caution was the main theme of the conversation. Ying told her that he would lay down his life her for and was starting to fall for her. Yang echoed his words and asked her mistress to be careful. He would pay if he hurt her, they promised.

Chapter Six

The Ministry announced that a ball would be held in a month, confirming the rumors. It would be an opportunity for the half and pure blood families to intermingle and find suitable mates for their offspring. Voldemort knew how important it was that they rebuild the magical community with powerful and strong children with their ideals in mind. This was the perfect opportunity to do so. Voldemort had mentioned to Severus that he should escort Raven to the ball, as this would be an opportunity to meet her in public. He told Draco as well to escort Hermione.

Raven and Hermione were already plotting about what to wear when they met for lunch. "So, Draco asked you to the ball in two weeks, "Raven started the conversation with a question she already had an answer to. Hermione blushed. "You have got to give me all the dirt! You know how deprived I am of good gossip", exclaimed Raven as she sat down across from her friend. They met at a new café at the end of Hogsmeade. They had great coffee and sandwiches.

"Things have been going very well; however he seems to distance himself from me whenever we get too close, "Hermione shared. She looked sadly at her coffee cup then back at her friend. "He told me the Dark Lord's plans for us. Did you know he wants us to give him heirs"?

Raven sat back in her chair shocked. She didn't know what to say. Severus hadn't mentioned anything to her at all about it and said so. "He simply said he was here for protection and to ensure that I am healthy. He never mentioned anything about procreating with the snake."

Hermione nodded. "He told me after he accidently kissed me the other day. He said he wanted to go further, but couldn't because of the Dark Lord's plan. Draco is very frightened for me. Severus hasn't mentioned anything at all to you?" Raven shook her head. "Has he treated you well? You know he doesn't have a good reputation with being kind."

Raven smiled, remembering last weekend. He had brushed her hand when they were doing the dishes and it felt electric. "We have a good time together actually. There isn't anything we don't talk about, except this apparently." She looked at her friend wistfully. "Severus doesn't seem like the type of man to divulge his feelings, which is fine with me. I've never been attracted to the outwardly emotional men. That's why dating Ron would have been impossible." They both laughed at that. Draco and Hermione had taken Raven on a double date with Ron. The night was fun, but Raven knew Ron could only be a friend if anything. His explosive temper against her temper had proven to be catastrophic after an argument over Quidditch teams and their chances for next year. They were thrown out of the restaurant after 10 minutes. "Hermione, he treats me like a gentleman should and frankly it is the biggest compliment I have ever been given. However, I agree with you. This whole waiting for him to make a move thing stinks."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "What are we going to do, Raven? I don't want to be someone's mare, spitting out babies for anyone," she said vehemently. "I've been racking my brain about this since he told me. I really don't know what he wants with me being Muggleborn. Draco said it was because I was smart and in the top of my class, but that doesn't change my blood." They stopped talking as the waiter brought their sandwiches and refilled their coffee cups. When he left, Hermione sighed as they dove into their meals. "Draco mentioned something about you though. Voldemort wants you because of your lineage." Raven looked up sharply as she tried to swallow her mouthful of sandwich. "He said you had very powerful parents. Weren't you raised by your aunt? "Hermione inquired.

Raven put down her sandwich and took a sip of hot coffee before answering. "I wrote you when I found out they were my Aunt and Uncle. I'm not supposed to talk about my parents as it is still too dangerous to reveal them. It is one of those things I can't tell anyone, even my best friend," Raven said, pleading to Hermione with her eyes to not question her more. "I do know they died in the war for what they both believed in and for keeping me a secret. My Aunt and Uncle were later tortured for the secret." Raven tried not to tear up as she felt the familiar sting of emptiness at revealing her Aunt and Uncle's deaths. She didn't talk about it much as it was one of the biggest reasons for leaving America. She wasn't safe there anymore. "Hopefully I'll be able to tell you soon though, "Raven said as she smiled at her friend. Hermione reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Whenever you are ready, Raven, you know I'm here for you. I've kept secrets for all sorts of people and reasons as you know."

Raven felt very reassured and started to talk to her about possible clothing choices. She had already designed a few things and couldn't wait to have Hermione try them on. She had went ahead and made a vest and tie for their men as well. They agreed that if they were to be tortured for an evening, the men should at least match them.

At the same time, Draco met Severus at a Muggle café in London. It was better to remain anonymous at these sorts of places and the conversation required it. "I've heard from Harry Potter," started Draco. This statement grabbed Severus's attention from ordering. "He sent a message through one of the students. He just arrived here in London and is underground with other members of the Order. He is hoping to have a meeting soon of anyone wanting to get rid of you-know-who".

Severus blinked and kept his face as impassive as possible. Instead, he was excited. "I'm not sure if now is the right time to act, but it is to start building a resistance movement." The waiter approached and took their orders. Once he was out of range, Severus was able to formulate his response better. "Some of my customers have expressed an interest in possibly joining such a movement. It isn't many, but it will be a start."

"What about Raven?" Draco asked. "How has it been for you and protection detail?"

Severus smiled to himself. Truth was, he found himself enjoying their time together. Her laughter caused flutters in his stomach he hasn't felt in a very long time. When he accidently brushed her while working through the dishes, he felt an electrical charge transfer between them. He would look at her through his hair when they would work. He marveled at how quick her hands were when working on an outfit. He loved the way her face reflected such concentration and the way she would curse like a sailor when she would get frustrated. He shook his head a little to clear these dangerous thoughts before he answered. Draco read him, however and smiled at him.

"You don't have to say anything Uncle. Your eyes gave you away, "Draco said conspiratorially. "I think I feel the same way about Hermione. You spend so much time with someone you can't help it." Draco's eyes reflected pain and sadness for a moment. "This is dangerous you know. We are going to have to turn them over to the Dark Lord."

Severus grunted in response and crossed his arms defiantly. The food came and they ate in silence. As their plates were cleared, he spoke again. "If we are able to stall the Dark Lord and help Potter make his move, we may not have to."

Draco looked up with hope. "You think so?"

Severus nodded. "We will still have to hold up our end of the deal though. The Dark Lord said we are to escort them and introduce them at the ball. That doesn't mean they will be turned over then. I have a feeling he wants them to submit willingly for this 'honor', "Severus said sarcastically. Just from general conversations, he knew Raven would never submit willingly to anything remotely resembling slavery. She was quite vocal in her beliefs in women's rights. Not that Hermione was quiet either really. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I've had to tell Hermione about the Dark Lord's plans, by the way", Draco confessed. Severus looked at him with shock. "I had to Uncle. I had accidently kissed her and had to push her away. I didn't want her to think the action was unwanted." Draco looked at Severus in desperation. "She's probably going to tell Raven as they are having lunch today as well".

Severus digested this information painfully. That was going to be a fun discussion later in the evening. "Well, it can't be helped. We would have had to tell them at some point. Perhaps they will come up with a few ideas as well."

Draco looked at his watch and sighed. "Speaking of the girls, I'm supposed to meet Hermione at Flourish and Botts in 10 minutes. She wants to pick up some new Transfiguration book that just came out."

Severus nodded and paid the bill. They apparated from an adjoining alley, both of their minds on a ball only two weeks away.

Chapter Seven

Severus arrived at Raven's flat and climbed the stairs to her door. He had received a key the first night and let himself in. He liked her flat a lot more than his own. It felt welcoming and cozy, and much more furnished than his place. The walls represented warm colors with strategically placed candles, soft plush rugs, and comfortable leather chairs. She also had well-stocked bookshelves on a variety of topics. Though he wasn't a picture or knick-knack sort of guy, he liked the various muggle pictures of her family she had around along with the tasteful pieces of art. She did have a few representations of the darn cats, but he could live with that. Speaking of which, Yin and Yang approached him and sniffed his feet briefly before sitting and yowling at him. "I don't understand cat talk, "Severus told the cats scowling. They huffed and walked away, swishing their tails in unison.

"They understood you perfectly and told you that they approve of you, but you didn't respond as they had hoped", Raven said as she entered the living room carrying a glass of wine for each of them. "How was your day?" she asked giving him her most charming smile.

He couldn't help but return the smile and relaxed onto the other end of the sofa. "I had lunch with Draco today actually. It was an enlightening conversation". Raven nodded and took a sip of her wine.

"Did you talk about anything like, I don't know, plans to use my ovaries for some kind of mutant experimentation?" Severus caught the sarcasm as he took a sip on his wine and almost choked. "I only ask because Hermione happened to mention at our lunch that the Dark Lord would like to, what did she say, use us to produce his heirs?" she said, starting to raise her voice. "I cannot BELIEVE I had to hear it from MY BEST FRIEND! I mean, you are put to protect me from OTHER men in order to BIRTH HIS CHILDREN!!" Raven stood and started angrily pacing. Her hair started to go everywhere, a witch trait he had seen only once before when Hermione had lost her temper. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise as she started waving her arms to make her point. "I hope you have a damn fine idea about how to get me out of this mess because I am NOT about to bestow the PRECIOUS GIFT OF CHILDBIRTH TO THAT THING!" She was breathing heavily as the air vibrated with her power.

Severus was a little frightened at that, but refused to show it. "Actually, we were hoping that you two had a few ideas. But we do know that he is using the ball to introduce himself to you. I don't think he is going to talk to you about it until later," he said, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Sigh, I know. I was just disappointed that you didn't want to tell", Raven said as she plopped back down on the sofa next to him. Her sad eyes caused his stomach to drop and a lump in his throat. He never wanted to see those blue eyes so sad again.

Severus fought the urge to pull her to him as he wanted to reassure her of his sincerity. "Raven, please know Draco and I will protect you and Hermione as best we can. For now, we will have to pretend to follow the plan." She reached over and touched his hand gently. The static charge was evident to both of them as they touched. Severus jerked his hand away quickly and stood to head to the kitchen to refill their drinks. Raven looked confused for a moment, and looked down at her hands.

"Well, in the meantime, I made your tuxedo dress robes for the ball. I have them in the closet in your bedroom you use. I'm going to go downstairs to work on the dresses for the ball. I'll see you in the morning", Raven said as she went downstairs. He didn't follow her as he figured she needed time to cool off.

Draco found Hermione in the Potions Lab, working on their research. "So, I heard you had lunch with Raven today. How did that go?"

Hermione stopped stirring the potion she was working on and turned to Draco. "She took it well actually. She was quite disappointed that Severus had not told her anything about it. I'm glad you told me beforehand, Draco", she said while reaching for his hand. He smiled and took her hand. He drew it to his mouth and kissed her palm gently. She smiled back and walked a little closer to him. He felt he could get lost in her dark brown eyes. She put her arms around his neck and started to pull him closer. He allowed her to pull him into her embrace and kissed her gently on the lips. He deepened the kiss slowly, then gently pulled back.

"Hermione, you know we can't do this," Draco reluctantly said as he gently touched her cheek with his fingers. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"If I'm going to have anyone's children, I'd rather it be my choice rather than someone else's," she stated as she pulled him towards the hidden door to his bedroom. "I want to choose my partner and I choose you, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

He knew he was putting his life into his hands by following her, but couldn't resist. He wondered briefly if Severus was in his same position, and shook the thought from his head to focus on the beautiful woman before him.

Chapter Eight

Darkness Falls was busier than usual in the two weeks leading up to the ball. Raven was putting in 15 hour days and dropping into bed for a nap instead of the sleep she craved. Two days before the ball, she finally completed all her orders along with unique dress gowns for Hermione and herself. Hermione picked up her dress the night before and had tried it on. It fit perfectly, which Raven silently thanked God for. Hermione's curvy figure didn't always want to work with Raven's fabrics.

Severus kept busy as well, with many orders for contraceptives and glamours for the ball. He still spent the evenings he had to with Raven, but spent the days slaving over his potions. He had been called a few times to the Dark Lord's side to not only report, but to prepare him for the ball. Voldemort wanted to announce his intentions with the two women at the ball, making it a celebration for the future. Severus and Draco dreaded the reaction and knew they had to prepare the girls. They did it together, which worked for them better. The girls took it well and knew their role was important.

Severus and Draco discussed the underground movement with Raven and Hermione on various occasions since the birth plan was introduced. Both of the girls pledged their loyalty to the Order and wanted to work as much as possible to bring the resistance to life. They both knew this was the only way to escape carrying the Dark Lord's progeny. Hermione was happy to have her best friend back in action and threw herself into preparing various potions and spells for the cause. Raven did her part by reporting any information the Death Eater's wives gossiped in her shop.

The night of the ball was met with heavy anticipation. Severus had not seen Raven's dress, though he really enjoyed the tuxedo dress robes she had designed. He was not a man for much color, so black suited him very well. The vest had slight silver designs on them, not enough to distract, but to enhance his movements. The tie matched the vest and the coat had matching cufflinks in the pocket for him to put on. He tied his hair back with a band she provided in his room. He hated his hair, but thought it looked better at her place. It was probably the type of shampoo and conditioner she had in the shower. It didn't smell feminine, which he was thankful for, but more of his masculine smell of cedar and sandalwood. He looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. This was about as good as it gets. Besides, it wasn't like he was looking for a mate. The Dark Lord thought he played for the other team.

What the Dark Lord didn't know was that Severus was slowly falling for Raven. He liked to watch her when she wasn't looking in her shop. He loved watching her fall asleep when she read late at night on the sofa. He liked making her laugh, and seeing how excited she got about just about anything. She made him feel important, needed, and most of all, loved. He knew she cared about him, but he wasn't sure how much or if it might go towards love. Certainly, she didn't find him repulsive. She complimented him quite a bit. He tried to express to her his feelings as best he could through his actions rather than his words by doing little things for her. One day last week, he brought her gourmet coffee knowing her love of good coffee. Another night, he brought her a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, her favorite. Yes, he was falling pretty hard for her and was anxious for her this evening as he knew they couldn't reveal anything about their relationship in public.

Raven was getting ready and was very nervous. She wasn't nervous about meeting the Dark Lord. That was the easy part, when she really thought about it. Severus made her nervous. She had fallen for him very hard and felt the same from him. The little things both of them did for each other made it pretty obvious. She had worked extra hard on a dress to make him proud to be at her side. She never spent much time on her looks, but took extra care this time. Raven took one last look at the mirror and shrugged. This was about as good as it's going to get and stated towards the door.

Severus looked up as Raven's door opened and immediately forgot to breath. Raven walked down the slender stairs from her loft bedroom carefully and stopped in front of him. He couldn't believe the vision in front of him. Her auburn hair was messily gathered on top of her head and fell in heavy curls down her back. Her dress was black with the silver designs that shimmered as she walked. The top was a sleeveless halter with a high collar choker adorn in silver links. It was backless and dipped low on her back, revealing a rune tattoo with a snake intertwining the letters. Her arms had silver jewelry wrapping gently around them, resembling the designs on the dress. Her earrings matched the designs as well and her makeup held a little glitter as well. The rest of the gown clung to her body and accentuated the hourglass curves she possessed. He wasn't sure he had noticed them before. A slit up to her thigh on her right leg revealed a black thigh high stocking. Certain parts of his anatomy twitched to that discovery. He gasped suddenly, realizing he hadn't taken a breath in minutes.

"And that was the effect I was aiming for, "Raven said as she giggled at him. She reached up and closed his mouth gently for him by placing a light kiss on his cheek. Her perfume reached his nose and caused him to sniff appreciatively. "You look incredible this evening."

"I am nothing compared to you Raven," Severus said genuinely. "I am humbled to have you on my arm this evening. Raven grinned and placed her arm on his and left for the ball. He prayed to the gods that he could behave himself this evening.

Chapter Nine

Draco pounded on the door to Hermione's room again to remind her he was there. "It is just a ball, Hermione dear. I'm sure you will be the most beautiful one there".

Hermione looked in the mirror one more time to make sure she was ready. The dress was a little more daring than she would usually wear, but knew that Raven's was as well. The dress was half strapless with the other strap over her right shoulder. It was a dark navy with a slight shimmer to it when she moved. It hugged her curvy frame well and showed off the tops of her breasts just enough to entice. Her jewelry was laden with small diamonds and sapphires on her ears and a hair clip Raven let her borrow. Her hair was tamed up in a French twist with curls falling around her face. When she opened the door, Draco felt his knees give and fought the urge to fall. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so lovely.

"Hermione my love," Draco purred as he pulled her close. She looked into his eyes and it took a few minutes to breathe. Draco reluctantly ended their kiss and knew they had to go. He tried to school his features to not betray the love in his eyes and heart for this gentle woman and asked her to as well. It would be very dangerous to show that anything was happening between them in front of the Dark Lord and his father.

The ball was held at one of the bigger Malfoy manors, much to Draco's disgust. He hated when his father flaunted their wealth for the other Death Eaters. He was fighting to turn away from that life and despised being reminded of it. However, he knew the Order needed info and Uncle Severus was also doing his part. It made him feel a little better that he wasn't alone in the fight.

With these thoughts in mind, the couple moved from their apparition point towards the crowds of people arriving. Draco spotted Severus and Raven and waved them over. After exchanging pleasantries, they started to go through the receiving line. They reached the Malfoys, and they were rather cold, but welcoming. Then Voldemort was next. He kissed Hermione and Raven's hands as they went and smiled at them. They both felt disgusted as he touched them with his cold, reptilian feeling hands. "I am looking forward to make your acquaintance this evening my ladies," he said pronouncing the s's harshly. "I trust your guard has been doing well and taking care of you both."

"Yes my lord", they responded as they curtsied simultaneously and started to move away. Voldemort beckoned Draco and Severus to stay behind for moment.

"They look beautiful, my faithful servants, and well taken care of. I take it everything is in order", the Dark Lord said. The men nodded and bowed to him. "Good, later in the ball I will have them come to the stage to announce our joining. I want you both to continue their protection and extend it to every night if possible. I am afraid there are still some rebels out in the world that will not want my power to extend to my children and will try to harm them. We will officially extend the protection once conception has been obtained. I'm hoping to be able to have two sons by the next year." The men again nodded and bowed as they were dismissed. They both looked at each other with the same concerned look. The girls were not going to like this at all.

The ballroom was beautiful, decorated in light greens and faint tinges of silver to accent. The orchestra assembled play classic ballroom music mixed with versions of muggle hits Raven had heard before. She giggled as she recognized an Evanescence tune being played on the cello. She bet not many even knew what they were playing.

The men joined them near the punch bowl where Hermione and Raven were waiting. "The Dark Lord is going to make an announcement about the two of you and to be prepared, " Severus began as he looked between the two women.

Draco interrupted as he could see Severus wasn't going to tell them the whole truth. "What Uncle Severus is leaving out is that he expects two sons by the next year from both of you and wants to begin immediately. We need to come up with an idea soon of what to do about it", Draco said and cursed. He hated the look of fear in Hermione's eyes.

Severus looked into Raven's eyes and saw the anger he had seen before slowly rising to the surface. She was fighting it, but knew she couldn't for long. He could feel the hairs on his neck slowly rising and had to stop her reaction. "Raven, you can't get angry here. They will know, "he pleaded with her quietly. Raven shot him a look and he felt the walls vibrate, shaking the mirrors placed on them. The chandeliers above their heads tickled with the movement. Hermione and Draco started to look around startled, as were other guests. The punch glasses the small group held started to crack in their hands and shattered. Severus dropped the remains of his glass to the floor and grabbed Raven. "Raven, you have to stop!" Severus said in strong whisper. Raven looked at him with fire in her eyes and seemed to understand what he said. She nodded and things started to calm down. She looked over at Hermione and Draco and their hands and felt very guilty. She nodded to the cups and they reformed in their hands. They looked at her clearly in shock.

Raven smiled thinly and apologized for the outburst. Severus and Draco shared a look, and then looked around the room. Everyone seemed to notice something had happened, but had then gone back to their conversations. They didn't seem to know it was caused by Raven. Neither of them had seen nor felt such a strong outburst of magic just from anger in quite a while. Severus remembered seeing this sort of reaction when his best friend, Albus Dumbledore was really angry, which was very rare. Albus….Severus felt something hit him in the chest as his brain finally caught up with that thought. He started to put things together. Her blue eyes that were so familiar, her affection for cats, her temper, and the family photos that showed people that looked like his colleagues. He was about to ask Raven something when the ballroom went silent.

"Welcome guests and associates to our home," Lucius Malfoy said smiling in his usual smug manner with an acknowledging nod from Narcissa on his arm. "We are honored to host this event for our most honored Minister of Magic, Lord Voldemort", he announced, moving to the side as he introduced Voldemort. The tall man, who resembled a snake by his nose and the way his eyes were shaped, was dressed in the finest dress robes they had ever seen. Raven was trying to guess the designer, while the others tried to hide their dread. "Here comes the inevitable", Draco thought as he squeezed Hermione's hand in reassurance. She turned and smiled gently at him, letting him know how she felt about him. Hermione glanced at their companions to see their reactions.

Severus had schooled his face to the usual blank, indifferent look, though the twitching in his fingers betrayed just how on edge he was. Raven looked deep in thought and didn't seem affected by the Dark Lord's presence. "Odd," Hermione thought. "Maybe her mind is elsewhere or something." Raven looked up, feeling someone looking at her and gave Hermione a smile of reassurance. Hermione knew she was paying attention and was just dealing with it inwardly instead of outwardly. She would have to ask her later what she was thinking of.

"My dear wizards and witches", Voldemort began "I felt this ball was needed in order for our pureblooded race to continue to grow by ensuring good bloodlines for our children." He smiled at the crowd staring back at him, though it never reached his eyes. "We are trying to rebuild the right kind of community that is strong in powerful and in knowledge. To do this, we must all do our part by starting with the children. Each couple will need to be married soon and start producing strong-blooded heirs by the end of next year. You will need to submit to testing before the marriage is approved to ensure the purity of the blood line." The crowd as a whole started to change their expressions to disbelief in his proclamation, but still focused on him. He chuckled inwardly. His plan was only just being to unfold. "Tonight I want to introduce you to the two ladies I want to give the honor of producing my children to this great and noble cause. The first is not just any Mudblood, but a powerful and highly intelligent witch. Our union will not only purify her blood, but produce a natural born leader to take my place when I decide to retire. Please come to the front Miss Granger and let the people know you," he said and gestured out to Hermione in the back. She looked at Draco nervously and started forward.

"While she is on her way, I can tell you first hand that she is a force to be reckoned with". The crowd chuckled politely. "She was friends with my mortal enemy who I successfully vanquished. She has also achieved the highest marks on her NEWTS in the last 100 years at Hogwarts, rivaling even my most esteemed servant, Severus Snape."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment and bowed to the applause that started around him. He then quietly touched Raven's hand. She looked at him and heard him in her mind. "Your turn is next and please, keep your anger down. He cannot see how powerful you really are here. It isn't the time or place." She nodded at him to let him know she understood and quickly changed her expression to one of rapt attention to Voldemort as Hermione climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Ah, my dear, here you are, "as Voldemort took her hand and kissed it again. He held onto it and pulled her to stand on his right side. She was fighting herself not to pull away, but to remain as still as possible. "My other choice is one that will surprise you all. As you all are wearing some of her creations, you know we have a new shop in Hogsmeade." The crowd murmured and started to look around for the shop mistress. Raven grasped Severus's hand behind her and squeezed gently, showing her nervousness. He squeezed back in reassurance. "The child we will have will have the blood of two of the most powerful wizards the world has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore and me. Meet Raven Evans, the only daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Applause at this broke out and the whispers in the crowd quickly turned into loud astonishment. Raven looked at Severus who was staring at her with a look she couldn't quite place. It was a cross between shock, revulsion, and betrayal. "Raven, please come to the stage and take your rightful place by my side, "Voldemort called over the applause.

Raven took one last look at Severus and Draco, whose mouth was still gaping at her. He should have seen it really. All the puzzle pieces were there as Severus watched her march with determination and grace to the stage. He still felt betrayed she hadn't told him. As she walked away, the runes on her back glowed a little and disappeared, leaving the snake to sliver up her spine and stay, pointing towards her head. Interesting tattoo, he thought to himself. Raven felt the runes and the tattoo disappear and felt a loss of the protection as it dropped.

Voldemort grasped Raven's hand in the same way as Hermione's and pulled them to the front of the stage to the resounding applause. "By the end of next year, the heirs to the throne will be born and we will start to build the most powerful wizarding community in the world and eradicate the muggles!" Voldemort announced to the continued cheers and applause. The girls exchanged a brief look. This was going to be a long year.

Chapter Ten

"You could have at least warned me," Severus shouted at Raven as they entered her flat. "I would have at least been prepared and not staring there gaping like a fish." Hermione and Draco moved past the couple and went to the kitchen to pour drinks. Alcohol was definitely in order after this evening's announcements. Severus started pacing as Raven took her cloak off and hung it up in a closet. Prissy had the night off and she wasn't about to call her now. "I mean, and how could they keep a secret that big from everyone?"

"I think the bigger question is, how did they have sex?" Draco replied, receiving an elbow jab in the ribs from Hermione. "What?" he asked trying to achieve an innocent tone. "You know you were thinking the same thing."

"Actually Draco, I wasn't, but thanks for putting that mental image in my head", Hermione remarked while walking over to Raven to give her a drink and Draco to Severus. Severus shot it down and continued his pacing. He stopped and marched over to Hermione with that famous scowl she remembered from her student days.

"Miss Granger, you had to have known before tonight as you both are supposedly tight", Severus sneered, piercing Hermione with his cold, angry glare.

"I didn't know anything, I swear, "Hermione stated, feeling the back of the bar in her back as she tried to scoot away. Severus rounded on Raven as she nonchalantly went to refill her drink.

"Severus, I couldn't tell anyone. Not even my best friend," Raven said emotionlessly as she refilled Severus's glass as well. "The tattoos on my back were runes of protection place at my birth. I was raised by my mother's family and only found that out a few years ago. With Voldemort's announcement, that protection is now broken." She raised the glass to her lips and let the bitter taste of spiced rum warm her now churning stomach.

Severus was trying to accept this new knowledge. He had fallen in love with Dumbledore's daughter. He wasn't sure rather to be disgusted or consider it a compliment. Not that Minerva was a pushover, really. She was a powerful witch and was impressive in Transfigurations. The combination would have indeed produced a brilliant witch. It also explained the physical effect her anger had on things around her.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, "Raven started. "Now that the charm is broken, however, I can now enter Hogwarts. You see, the castle will recognize me as soon as I cross the threshold and that was something we didn't want to reveal before we had to. Besides, I've only met my parents a few times and heard their portraits hang side by side in the Headmaster's office. I'd like to talk to them and get some ideas of how to solve this situation."

Severus's answer was to stop pacing, glower, and stomp down the stairs to the lab, where he could be in private and slammed the door. Hermione got up and hugged Raven to reassure her friend. "We will figure this out, Raven," Hermione said. "With Severus being responsible for Albus's death", Hermione sniffed, "it still hits him pretty hard. This is something he'll have to digest for the evening. He'll come around."

Raven nodded and Draco went to embrace her as well. As she shut the door after the couple, she earnestly hoped Hermione was right. She didn't like that Severus was hurt by not knowing, though there was no way around it. She had come to respect and love the dark man. However, she knew he did not want to voluntarily return to Hogwarts regardless of the circumstances. The pain was too great. She sighed as she moved upstairs to change. Maybe a little sleep would calm him down to rationally think. They needed a solution soon.

Chapter Eleven

Raven could feel the sun on her arms as she stirred awake. The sun shining through the windows promised a beautiful day. She wished she could ingest it somehow and lighten her mood. After a shower and time getting ready, she made her way downstairs for coffee. Prissy had already had it started, thank goodness. It smelled wonderful. She poured herself a cup and took a sip as she walked into the living room. Severus was already there, looking like he had stayed up all night.

"Good morning," Raven said sitting down in the loveseat across from him. Severus grunted in reply. "I want to apologize to you for not letting you know ahead of time. Regardless of the charm, you deserved to know the truth." No reaction from the other party. "I'm not safe here any longer, Severus unless I follow through with You-Know-Who's plans. As much as it pains me, I must go to Hogwarts".

Severus abruptly stood up from the easy chair and marched to the kitchen. She could hear him slamming around, making himself another cup of coffee. He marched back into living room and sat back in the chair with a huff. Raven almost giggled at the display. It resembled a toddler's tantrum. "I cannot go with you," he growled so low she almost didn't hear it.

"If it is about what happened at the Astronomy Tower, please know that you were forgiven for that before the act was committed."

Severus looked at her darkly and looked at his coffee mug like it held all the answers. "There is no forgiveness for killing one of the only people who cared about you," he whispered.

Raven felt her anger start and took a few breaths to calm down before answering. "He loved you Severus, like a son. You were the only person that could do what he needed to be done." Severus stood up and walked to the window to stare at nothing. Raven walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his arm. He flinched, but did not try to remove it. "It is past time to forgive yourself as you were forgiven already. My mum knew about most of the plan, but it still devastated her. But she knew it would be a short time before she would join him. She forgave you as well. Please Severus, come with me to Hogwarts. I don't want to go through this without you."

Severus tried not to show the surprise at her admission of needing him. He had heard the rest of what she said, and knew it to be true. He should forgive himself as he was held to a wizard's vow and could do nothing but comply. However, at her words, he felt the burden on his heart lift and made it easier to breathe. He took a deep breath and turned to face Raven. He carefully took her hand and raised it to his lips. With a soft kiss, he released her and left the room. Raven closed her eyes when his lips brushed across her fingers. When she opened her eyes, she caught the tail end of his coat leaving the room. At least he had heard her, she thought.

After a shower and shave, Severus felt like a new man. It was a rare feeling for him. He almost felt like smiling, though he hadn't done so since Albus died. He went back to the living room to find Raven ready with a bag packed. "I have a few things to show them," Raven explained with a nervous smile.

"I took the liberty of informing Draco and Hermione of our arrival," Severus said, crossing the room to her. "We need their permission to enter Hogwarts. They will let us use the headmaster's office as long as we need it. They have also set up a guest room for us, if we wish to spend the night." He looked at her with those deep, black eyes. "Are you ready to do this?"

Raven nodded. He opened the door for her and they walked to the gates of Hogwarts quietly.

Raven looked up at the large castle and felt that she had arrived home. Like she said, the gates opened immediately for her as if welcoming her home. She smiled broadly and looked at Severus out of the corner of her eye. Severus had taken on a look of internal focus as if sorting out his feelings before schooling his expression to indifference. They took the steps up to the castle and the doors opened on their own. Severus led the way to the gargoyle. He was about to say the password when it instantly sprang aside. "I told you the castle would welcome me," Raven smiled to Severus as she went past. They took the steps to the office.

There was no need to lead her anywhere, Severus realized. She intuitively knew where she needed to go or at least the castle would lead her there. She walked over to the portraits of Albus and Minerva. Minerva stood up in her frame and started to tear up. "Raven, my dear," the Scottish woman exclaimed. "It is wonderful to see you. My, you have grown to be such a beautiful young lady."

"I agree, you are absolutely stunning and take greatly after your mother", Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye. He had been visiting Minerva in her portrait and he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "I knew you would be coming soon. Hermione and Draco let us know an hour ago".

"I'm sorry to be seeing you at such a time and wish it was under better circumstances," Raven started, fighting her own tears at this reunion. "I'm sure they've informed you of what's been happening lately." The couple nodded their heads and motioned for her to continue. "The protections have been broken and I am very sorry." The tears that threatened started to come down. She choked back the sob as she sat down in a chair by the portraits. "I'm at a loss what to do now."

Albus handed a handkerchief to Minerva who had started crying with her daughter. "Severus, you may want to come closer for this as it involves you." Severus had walked to the other side of the room to give the family privacy, came back at this request. Albus smiled at the young man he viewed as a son. "It has seemed that Raven talked some sense into you at last. I hope you know that I do forgive you and am very proud of you, son." Severus stared at his best friend and nodded, refusing to show any emotion to the statement. "Minerva and I have discussed this at length with the other portraits in the Ministry. It seems that Voldemort is planning on enacting his plan within the month. He has consulted with some of the finest healers at St. Mungo's about the best way to do this and they have decided artificial insemination on your most fertile days will be the method."

Minerva sat down in the portrait and looked at her daughter. "Raven, we wish we could take this burden from you," she started. "However, eventually you will have to carry a child to stay alive. It doesn't have to be Voldemort's though."

Severus looked at Raven as she turned to him and shared a look. They knew what was coming before Albus stated the obvious. "Severus, if you and Raven were to, well you know," he said twinkling at the couple, "then you would at least be able to choose who you have a child with. We've already discussed this with Hermione and Draco. They agree with this idea, though it will be harder to pass a child off as Voldemort's with their coloring. However, with your dark hair and pale complexion that is so reminiscent of Tom as a child, you will have an easier time."

Severus had thought that himself, but didn't think Raven would go with it. He was very unsure of what she felt. No woman had been interested in him since Hermione and that was rather shortlived. He walked over to the cabinet he knew Albus used to keep his firewhiskey and poured himself a shot. Taking it down, he felt a little better. "I, um, am going to go visit Draco if you don't mind," Severus said as he headed towards the door. He had to get away and process this idea before commenting. "I'm sure you all have some catching up to do that doesn't concern me." He didn't look at them family as he exited. He hoped Draco had more to drink than what was left in the cabinet. This was going to be another very long day.

Chapter Twelve

Raven spent the rest of the day chatting with her parents. Once their idea was out in the open, the tension seemed to leave the room and they were able to converse in an easier fashion. Raven never realized how much she had missed out on with not having her parents around. Her aunt and uncle were great, but couldn't compare to the real thing. The house elves had brought her a lunch of Shepherd's pie, her favorite, and coffee later on. She didn't want to leave this feeling of love and belonging, but knew she had to find Severus to discuss the new idea. Finally, Albus had let her know gently that she could visit whenever she wanted, as the castle recognized her as their daughter. With that observation, Raven left the office to find Severus.

Severus had found Draco in the dungeons and were discussing the new issue of Arcs Alchemy over glasses of firewhiskey. The conversation began to get heated when Hermione came in to the discussion. She liked to take the opposing argument with Draco over the articles and gleefully joined in. They had been at this for about four hours when Raven walked in. She sat back in the other leather chair and picked up her own glass of whiskey they had fixed for her. The drink hit her hard, but she felt it relaxing the muscles in her back from sitting in that uncomfortable chair for hours. Hermione looked at her and motioned to follow her to their small kitchen in the dungeons. "How did it go," Hermione inquired taking her glass and handing her a glass of wine instead.

"It was incredible," Raven said smiling. "It's like no time had passed since the last time I saw them. I just wish I was able to touch them or hug them. A portrait just isn't enough I guess." Hermione nodded sympathetically and embraced Raven. It felt good to have a hug at that moment.

"So I'm guessing they told you there idea." Raven nodded. "What do you think?"

Raven sighed into Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, I think I'm in love with Severus." Hermione pulled her back gently and placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"The good news is that he returns your feelings," Hermione told her gently.

"Are you sure? I mean, the man is almost impossible to read."

Laughing, Hermione pulled her into another embrace. "Take it from a woman who had a short relationship with the man, he has fallen for you completely and is scared out of his mind."

Raven pulled away this time and laughed with her. "You are the most brilliant woman I know, so I'll take your word for it. However, does he love me enough to have a child with me?"

Hermione sipped her wine and contemplated her answer. "Knowing him, his first thought will be that he doesn't deserve you for all his past grievances." She walked over to the counter and sat in one of the breakfast bar stools. "If he gets past that part, then he'll want to find another way out of it because he is positive you won't accept him as a lover."

"He is a bit of a self-deprecating person, isn't he", Raven said smiling into her wine glass. Hermione giggled. She was about to respond when Draco and Severus entered the kitchen. Draco went over to Hermione and kissed her cheek gently.

"Hermione and I have been discussing what Albus suggested. She found a fertility potion and charm that will pretty much guarantee success at our first attempt," Draco said as he put his arm around her waist. She smiled lovingly at him and looked at the couple before them. "We made enough for two couples, if you want some."

Raven and Severus simultaneously blushed. "Well, we, uh, haven't discussed, what, uh," Severus stammered.

"What Snape is trying to say is they haven't discussed it, Draco my love," Hermione said, rescuing them from answering. Severus and Raven nodded, looked at each other, and dropped their gaze to the floor. "We've prepared your room here in the dungeon off of ours. I'm sure you remember where it is Severus?"Severus nodded again. "The house elves will bring dinner in around 6pm, which is in two hours. We can talk more in the morning."

Severus grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her down the hall to their room. They had a lot to talk about this evening.

Chapter 13

The guest room gave off a welcome home type of feeling that Raven didn't expect. She felt the dungeon should be the dark and damp place the name suggested. Instead, one entered a small sitting room with comfortable chairs next to the fire. To the left, was the bedroom that conveniently held one king size bed draped in dark green velvet coverings. To the right, was a bathroom that would have been suited more for a family than two people. The bathtub was more like a Jacuzzi in its size and offerings. Raven couldn't wait to take advantage of that, as a bathtub that fit her was a luxury. She walked around the sitting room looking for the most comfortable chair and found it in a gliding rocker in front of the fire. After taking a moment to unpack a few things in the bathroom, she made herself at home and began her quilting project. She was making baby blocks for Hermione as she figured that because Draco and her already had a relationship, they would be first to conceive.

Severus watched her the entire time it took her to get settled. It was like she belonged there as he watched her get into a comfortable rhythm in her rocking and sewing. He really needed to think about the situation. What was he going to do? The Plan B Albus had suggested was reckless and teeming with holes. Voldemort was anything but stupid. He would not be fooled for long, even if they did manage to fool him until the babies were born. Wait a minute – was he actually considering having a child with the woman? He started to pace the sitting room as he began to travel down that path of thought. He went over the past few months with Raven and couldn't think of a time he had shown anything other than slight interest. Well, there was the ball, but he's only human. Any red-blooded man would gape at the amount of skin she was showing. She should have no clue what his feelings were. Yet, come to think of it, she hadn't really showed anything either. This was getting complicated. What were her feelings on that matter? He couldn't out right ask. That would be too much of a Gryffindor thing to do. He would have to get her to admit her feelings without directly asking. Yes, that was a much better idea. In fact, it would be better for her to bring it up. She is made up of two of the biggest Gryffindors he knew. "I will just wait for her to bring the whole thing up", he thought to himself, feeling very satisfied with it.

And so, Severus laid on one of the sofas. He was impressed with how soft and comfortable it was and went to sleep in a matter of minutes. Raven could hear his soft snoring and smiled to herself. He always looked so peaceful and gentle when he slept. She would find him on her sofa like that sometimes, having fallen asleep in front of the television that she knew he was fascinated with. Not growing up with one, it must be quite amazing for him. He would spend whatever time he wasn't in the lab on that sofa with the remote firmly in his hand. She continued sewing and rocking, content to let him sleep. She knew how much he actually did sleep, which was very little. She could hear him when he had nightmares and when he'd get up during the night. He may be a stealth spy, but she knew the sounds of a person looking through cabinets and turning the sound down as to not disturb the other person.

Hours later, the house elves brought dinner in. They came and went quietly, especially when they saw Severus sleeping. Obviously, he had made an impression when he was here as quite a disagreeable man. Raven walked over to Severus on the couch and gently shook his shoulders. He growled something and swatted her hand. Raven shook him again and this time his eyes flew open. He pushed her to the floor and pointed his wand at her throat. "Severus, I didn't want your food to get cold", she stammered out. Realizing what had happened, he stood up and offered his hand to help her up as well. She accepted and they calmly ate, not mentioning the incident.

After dinner, no words had crossed between them. Raven was getting quite tired of the silence. She coughed and brought Severus's attention from the book he was reading. "Severus, at some point we should probably acknowledge the 1000lb gorilla in the room." He looked up at her confused by the obvious muggle reference. "That means we should talk about the reason you are so silent, which is probably the plan my father had talked about."Raven hated having one-sided conversations, but it was becoming perfectly clear that she was going to have to drag the conversation out of him.

Severus, for his part, was quite content to let her do all the talking and still hadn't put down his book.

Sighing, Raven got up from her rocking chair and sat next to Severus on the couch. She put her hand on his knee and looked him in the eye. "As much as you might want to play the silent role, I'm afraid it will take two people to make a baby and I don't see you as the silent type." He startled a little as he processed what she said and moved his face to reflect disgust at her hand on this knee. She pointedly ignored him and continued. "I'm sure you've analyzed every point of the plan as I have, and have come to the conclusion that it is insanity to think we could fool Voldemort for that long. In fact, I want to make it perfectly clear that I will not have a baby with anyone, be it Voldemort or anyone else, unless there is more to the relationship." She sat back and removed her hand at that point. He was a little taken back at her speech. Her voice kept a calm, but serious tone that he knew not to take lightly. He had heard her speak to a few men that way when they wouldn't get the idea that she wanted nothing to do with them. He had wanted to intervene a few times, but she handled herself quite well. That tone pretty much got the message through.

Raven got up and walked back to her chair and prepared to get settled. Severus felt a retort coming, but was having trouble getting it out. Instead he turned to his trusted friend and living up to his reputation, insulting her. "I'm not sure why the Dark Lord would sully himself of a relationship with you anyway, regardless of a child. Nor anyone else for that matter," he sneered as he stood from the couch to go to the bedroom. Anything to escape this situation, that was becoming more uncomfortable. "Besides, there is no guarantee you would be able to carry his child to full term as it would be a powerful child from his side alone".

Raven had been calmly listening to him do his little tirade until his last sentence. It really hurt, though she knew that was the point of it all. She gave him the hardest glare and walked to the bathroom. He heard the door lock. He felt very satisfied that the conversation was over and went to find Draco.

Several hours later, Severus returned to an empty guest room. He heard the door to the bathroom was still closed. It looked like she hadn't left the room during the time he had been gone. Draco and him had a pleasant conversation over a few glasses of brandy and even had some time for a rousing game of chess, which he won. He had come back in a great mood, but the door still being closed bothered him. Severus walked to the door and knocked softly. "Go away Severus. You have done enough damage today," came the growling reply.

"You can't possibly stay in there all night," he responded, confident he could push her to get out with a challenge.

"I think you'd be surprised what I can do. Now, get the f*ck away from the door."

"What if I have to use the loo?", he enquired keeping an innocent tone in his voice.

"Go piss up a rope, Severus, for all I care. I can still hex you through the door and make the situation we previously discussed rather pointless."

That got him to move away from the door, the threatening of his favorite parts. This seemed like a situation for Hermione, being she's female and might know what he did. Hermione came right over in a hurry. "What did you say to her?", she asked.

He shrugged and repeated what he said, carefully taking out the fire he spoke with. He dated her at one point and knew her temper. Speaking of Hermione's temper, he could see the tell-tale signs of it starting.

Hermione was struggling with every bit of control she could muster not to hex his bits off. She knocked on the door and softly called to her. He heard the door unlocked and Hermione slip inside before the door locked again. He stood there for a moment looking quite lost as what to do now. Perhaps he should wait, he thought and pull up a chair near the door. He can certainly wait this out.

"He said WHAT! I know him to be rather callous but that's a bit far. He must have felt threatened," Hermione stated.

"Threatened? He felt threatened," she said with her voice growing shriller with each syllable. "That man had the nerve, the nerve to bring up…., Hermione,", she tried to finish her sentence and ended up sobbing on the floor. Hermione went to her and held her as she poured her heart out on Hermione's shoulder.

"Raven, love, he didn't know about the baby before," Hermione said soothingly as she rocked her gently. "No one knew. He would have never said those things if he knew." Raven just cried harder.

"I really wanted that baby….I wanted her…he had no right."

"I know dear, I know."

"I wonder what they are talking about," Draco said, not really expecting an answer. He had come over and pulled up a chair next to Severus. Since Hermione had been there for about three hours now, he might as well join the other man in waiting for the door to open. Severus shrugged slightly, but gave no indication he even cared. However, he was going over the earlier conversation and knew he had said something that hit quite a nerve. "So what did you actually say to her to piss her off?"

Severus repositioned himself in the chair and sighed. He repeated the conversation again, still not seeing how anyone would lock themselves in a bathroom for hours about it.

Draco sucked in his breathe and caused Severus to look over at him. "Oh Uncle, you didn't."

"Yes Draco, I did. I still have no idea what she's still in there for. Is she so selfish to inconvenience everyone of the loo for hours over a simple argument?"

Draco shook his head at his Uncle's reaction. He knew the man very well, having not only had him as a professor but as a godfather. He was one of the few blood relatives, albeit distant, that he still communicated with. Still, the man continued to amaze him with his obvious lack of knowledge about women or people really. Severus Snape was one of the most brilliant men of the time, but he couldn't figure out why a woman who cared about him for whatever reason, was upset. "Severus, you basically told her that she's infertile and unwanted." Severus still gave him a confused look. "Not to mention, you referred to her miscarriage which is absolute taboo subject."

Severus was still confused. "I didn't know she had a miscarriage, Draco. How am I supposed to know that? Use Legilimens? I've tried that before and she instantly knew." He sneered at Draco for even insinuating that he would know such things. "Not to mention you know my feelings on Divination, how could I predict her reaction?" Darn it, he thought. He was starting to feel guilty. How was he supposed to know without being told. Not that she would have told him. They just didn't talk about things like that. "Now that you mention it though, I think she may have said something about it after the ball," Severus said thoughtfully. He had pretty much ignored some of the conversation as he had been too busy staring at Raven.

Draco put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He rose and knocked softly on the door. "Hermione, Raven, can I come in?" The door unlocked and he slid in like Hermione did before leaving Severus on his own. Severus just stared at the door and tried to process how he, a Snape, would apologize.

Chapter 14

Draco sat down next to Hermione and Raven. Raven was starting to calm down finally and began washing her face to reduce the amount of swelling around her eyes. While her head was under the running water, Draco whispered to Hermione, "Do you realize that Severus has no idea he said anything to warrant this, um loo situation."

Hermione looked at Draco with surprise, then changed her expression to a combination of anger and yet, understanding. "That figures," she sighed. "He always knew what buttons to push instinctively and where to hurt. He just doesn't understand exactly how to stop and how to actually react to situations with something besides anger." She looked at Draco and pinched the bridge of her nose. "From what I was able to gather from Raven, she was trying to broach the subject of children and must have made Severus uncomfortable. You do know what happens when Snape feels uncomfortable right?"

Draco shook his head. "I know he seems to get that scowl on his face and usually take off tons of points to any student that dared cross his path in that mood." He shuddered at the memory. Severus can be very frightening in that mood.

Before Hermione could reply, Raven finished washing her face and started to softly towel dry her face. She looked at her two friends, asking the silent question. Hermione smiled and embraced her once again. "Raven, we do have to leave the bathroom. I'm pretty hungry and I bet you are as well." She pulled away to look into Raven's eyes. She nodded in answer and pulled her chin up. "A word of advice," Hermione started. "Don't show fear. I swear that stubborn, idiotic man can smell it."

Raven smiled in answer. "I've been thinking. You know what he hates the most Hermione, he hates being ignored." Hermione laughed and nodded. Draco started to rock on the floor, holding his stomach.

"You know something, you are very right. I hadn't thought about it in that way," Hermione said, trying to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes. "He will tell you one minute that he hates the attention, but the next he is spitting out vile words just to get some sort of reaction from you." She looked at Draco as he tried sitting up on the floor.

"You know Raven," Draco said standing up beside Hermione, "I think it just might work. However, you've got to go beyond silent treatment and not react to him at all. We'll be here as long as we can to support you in this." Hermione nodded.

"He really does need a good dose of this and perhaps a good lecture as well, but that part can wait."

The group emerged from the bathroom and only Draco and Hermione acknowledged him. "I'm sure we are all pretty hungry by now and the house elves brought in a second dinner as well, we missed the first."

Severus nodded and followed the group into the small kitchen and dining area. The table was set with all sorts of good things, like roast beef and mashed potatoes. Raven sat down and Severus sat directly across from her as Draco sat across from Hermione. Severus took a good look at Raven. It was obvious she had been crying for hours by her face, though it did look like she tried to cover it up. He felt a little sorry then, not that he would ever admit it. She took up the loo for hours, inconveniencing him to the point that he had to keep using Draco's that he shared with Hermione. Really, she should suffer a little, he thought smugly to himself. "So Raven, awful nice of you to decide to leave the loo for others to use finally. I hope you are happy that I had to go to another part of the dungeon to do my business." He added a sneer to the end of his insult for more injury. Raven gave no reaction and continued eating.

He felt a little miffed at why that barb had not worked. He might have to dig a little deeper, especially if she was to continue this silent treatment. He chuckled rather evilly before he spoke, "while you were in there, did you happen to think of a solution to your problem?" She still gave no reaction and asked Draco to pass the butter. "And I think it really is your problem. After all, once you fail to produce a proper child, he will probably kill you." He felt proud of that one, especially when he saw Hermione's hand twitch towards her wand.

"Really Severus, do you have to start at the table?" Hermione asked exasperatingly. "I'm trying to eat and actually keep it down."

Severus smirked at her and gave a nod towards Raven, who was starting to serve herself dessert. "I see she's giving me the silent treatment and not responding to anything. I bet you both put her up to it and I'm trying to end it. She needs to answer me, especially after keeping me from the bloody loo all day."

Draco watched between Severus and Hermione. He could see her fighting the anger and the urge to hex him for Raven's sake. He had thought a relationship would work between the two, but sadly they couldn't stop fighting or admit either of them was wrong. Severus would just keep pushing her buttons and wouldn't let things go. Draco picked his battles and knew when to stand up or back down. They complimented each other in that way. He fought the urge to snicker at Severus as he struggled to figure out a way to make this not his fault.

Once they finished dinner, Raven begged off from her friends and went back to the room to go to bed. Severus followed, hoping to get an answer from her as to what happened and why she locked herself away from him. She got ready for bed and came out in a very cute camisole top with matching boxer shorts that barely covered her butt. She didn't even acknowledge his presence and walked around him as he tried to approach her. She had blown out the candles and settled back to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had given her a dreamless sleep potion to continue to ignore him through the night.

Severus sat on the other bed and watched her fall asleep. He was slightly stunned. How could she fall asleep when he was trying to talk to her? He reached over and shook her shoulder a little to wake her back up. "Raven", he called softly, "I wanted to talk about earlier." She gave no sign at all she heard him. Sighing, he laid back on the bed. He would have to make her talk at some point.

Chapter 15

Severus slept fitfully that night in the same clothes. He didn't even bother to get under the covers either, hoping to catch Raven when she woke. Unfortunately, he woke up to an empty room. It smelled like she had showered, as he could smell her shampoo. She used some scent that was musky with a hint of spice that she called "sensual amber". When asked where she got it, she laughed at and said the internet. She had tried to explain that concept, but was unable to get past his questions on how it actually worked. "Muggle foolishness", he had said. He couldn't figure out why they didn't use owls.

He took a shower and went out to see what everyone was up to feeling refreshed, even if he didn't sleep well. Draco smiled at him and offered him coffee. The girls continued to talk amongst themselves. "I thought we might head out to the forest today, Uncle. I'm running out of a few ingredients and you always knew the best places to look." Severus smirked a little at him and nodded.

As they were leaving, Severus snuck a glance at Raven to see if she was ok this morning. She looked as if nothing happened as she laughed at something Hermione said. Raven never even looked in his direction.

The girls had decided a trip back to the United States for shopping was in order. Raven's Aunt set up the floo network for them to pop over and they spent the day exploring the city. Aunt Mabel had also set them up spa appointments, which was a real treat. After getting their hair done and properly mudded, they picked out a few things for the boys (Raven gave hers to Hermione to hold until Severus apologized) and a few special outfits to torment the man with. What good was ignoring someone without causing a little more pain in the process?

When they returned home late in the evening, they decided to put the rest of their little plan to work. Since they had an hour in the mud pool at the spa, they discussed a way to make Severus beg for mercy.

The girls made it back before the boys and changed in Hermione's room. They discussed a special dinner arrangement with the house elves and had they run interference for them. After spending a day in the forest procuring potion ingredients, the boys were bound to be smelly and quite dirty. The spa had added blonde highlights to Hermione's hair, making the curls stand out like a halo on her head. Raven's hair had added shades of red highlights, and then piled her hair in curls on her head. They fell over the bands and cascaded down around her neck. Hermione's dress was a strapless red dress that stopped an inch above her knee. It was very form fitting and showed off every curve. Raven chose a navy dress with spaghetti straps. The bodice laced up the back and resembled a corset, then flared slightly above the knee.

Hermione transfigured the dining area into a romantic Italian café setting, complete with low candlelight on the table and soft accordion music with a jazz mix playing in the background. The house elves had a basket of bread and a bottle of red wine in a bucket cooling. Each couple had a table to themselves, a few feet apart. The stage was set, and the other actors were on their way. One of the house elves stopped Severus and Draco and told them to get ready for a special dinner. They looked at each other in confusion, but didn't question it. Each found an outfit lay out on their beds and arrived to dinner ready.

Severus came into the room after Draco and sat at the table meant for Raven and him. He stood when Raven approach and went to get her chair, but she sat herself and didn't bother to look in his direction. He went back to sit seat and was going to pour her a glass of wine, but she had done that as well. Severus poured his own glass as one of the house elves, Lacey, brought them menus. "Nice touch", Severus thought to himself. Raven gave her order quickly and Severus began to give him, when she cut him off mid sentence to order a side of Alfredo sauce for the bread. He looked at her stunned that she would be so rude. Then, he got angry. "Raven, I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish with this blatant disregard for my presence, but I think you are going a little far," he said to her in low, warning tones. Raven said nothing and sipped her wine.

At the nearby table, Hermione and Draco were having a lovely time. Their conversation focused on the couple at the next table as they tried not to stare. "I am so proud of her Draco," Hermione confided, "I really didn't think she would last this long without retorting to his insults."

"I'm as amazed as you are, dear. I don't think I've ever seen Uncle Severus so flustered and unable to figure out what to do." Draco took a sip of wine and added "I do believe we will have a confrontation after the meal. I can see it all over Uncle's face. I think he's had about enough."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I want to stay for some of it as I have a feeling he is going to be in rare form with his insults."

Draco smiled at his beautiful date and tenderly held her hand. "I'm happy I do get to spend a rather romantic evening with you." Hermione smiled back and squeezed his hand in reply. "I love the dress, by the way. It is going to look even better on my floor later." Hermione blushed and slapped his arm in response, shaking her head at him. She agreed with him on that point.

Dinner continued to be a silent affair as Severus took to staring at Raven with murder in his eyes. She still had not even given him the courtesy of passing the butter or salt during the meal. He didn't think he could get any angrier. Then, she got up from the table and walked over to the other couple's table to chat. "That's it!" Severus said loudly as he stood behind his chair, gripping the back with so much intensity his knuckles were white. "I have had as much as I'm going to take from barren tripe such as you."

Hermione jumped and pulled her wand out to hex him. Severus could actually feel the fury coming off of her in waves. "Don't you dare call her that", she hissed.

Raven calmly looked at Hermione and Draco, with an absolute look of innocence. "Hermione, what has gotten you so riled up? Is there someone else talking to you that I can't hear?"

Severus walked over and grabbed Raven by the arm. She looked at him then, but there was no fear in her eyes. He thought he actually saw lightning and a coming storm brewing in the blue depths. He released his tight grip on her arm and took a small step back. The hairs on the back of his neck actually started to rise. The floor started to room, sending dishes and utensils clattering to the floor. Lacey ran from the room, quite afraid at whatever was about to happen. Hermione's hair started to stand on end as the electricity in the room grew. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he knew to get out of the way.

Severus was not as lucky. The storm was fixating on him. Clouds began to roll in along the ceiling, followed by loud claps of thunder. He was still staring at Raven who was beginning to breathe heavier. A wind that seemed to come from nowhere whipped around her and elevated her a few inches off the floor. Her eyes dilated till all you could see what black. She was a scary sight to behold and Severus couldn't move from the spot in front of her. She began to drift towards him until she was nose to nose with him. "Listen carefully as I will only say this once, Severus", Raven began in a chilling monotone voice that had a rasp like she had been smoking for years. "Words are weapons and you are a very skillful warrior. I know I will not beat you in this sort of fight. However, as the only daughter of two extremely powerful wizards, I have more power in my little finger than you have in your whole body. I do not appreciate being pushed this far." Another loud thunder clap echoed in the dungeon that seemed to accent her words. A bolt of lightning shot out of the cloud nearest to Severus and hit the floor two inches from where he stood, leaving a small hole where it struck. Severus looked at it and quickly raised his eyes back to the witch in front of him. "That is a small sample of what I can do. Imagine if you continued to berate and insult me as you did earlier this week." The cloud began to disappear and the electricity decrease. Her eyes went back to blue and she lowered back to the floor. "You hurt me deeply, Severus," she said quietly as the room went back to normal. She looked at Draco and Hermione who started to move back towards her sensing the danger to be over. Raven nodded and walked past Severus to their room and closed the door.

"Did you see that?" Draco exclaimed. "She didn't even have a wand on her."

Severus looked confused for a moment as he looked around. Sure enough, her wand was on the table, still untouched. "She did that all with wandless magic," he muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"All I can say is you had better apology with all your heart, Uncle." Draco clapped him on the shoulder bringing Severus's attention back to the room. "That is one scary witch when she is angry."

Severus nodded and still felt a little dazed by the display of magic he just witnessed. Yes, he agreed, he had been an ass and would have to grovel to get back in her good graces. Goodness knows he deserved everything she could give him for being so callous. He drew himself up with a good pep talk and walked to their door. He was going to win her back one way or another or die trying.


	2. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Raven walked straight to the bathroom and locked herself in. She took a deep breath to center herself. _I can't believe I just made all of that noise without a wand_. She took another deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was quite unruly and her eyes still sparkled with inner power. She could almost see the lightning still flashing in the distance. _I will not cry, _she told herself. Raven did admit to feeling better for finally confronting Severus, though she would have liked him to take the initiative to apologize rather than let it all build up. Not that ignoring him wasn't fun, she thought as she giggled to herself. Severus's looks were priceless as he struggled to keep his temper. But it wasn't as satisfying as talking to Severus about, well, everything. She had to admit she missed him, even with his rather abrasive personality. After taking one more deep breath, Raven went about getting ready for bed and exited the bathroom. She hit a wall of black immediately and was gripped by the arms.

"Raven," Severus growled as he held her up. "I, …well,…see, I …" he sputtered and stammered, looking at her with an expression that screamed 'I am uncomfortable and have no idea what to do now'. He still hadn't let her go and stared into her eyes. She wasn't about to relieve him as he tried to apologize, or at least that's what she thought he was doing. He squeezed her arms a little and looked around before focusing back on her. He took a deep breath, dropped her arms and stepped back. "Raven, I am not a nice man. I am not used to human contact that is, well, willing and I don't know how to react when confronted with things I don't understand." He started to pace as he continued. "I do not understand you and I don't understand this." He stopped and looked at her, as if asking for a response.

Raven was dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting this sort of speech. Here he was, in front of her, saying what she was thinking. _I don't understand him either_.

When she didn't answer, he walked up to her and looked into her eyes. He struggled not to fall into the deep, blue pools that he wanted to get lost in. "I don't understand you," he repeated, emphasizing 'you', "but I want to." He gently brushed her lips with his and stepped back. Severus expected to either be rejected or slapped. He received neither as Raven smiled and pulled him into her embrace. This was all the apology she needed to here as he bare his soul to her in his kiss.

Raven awoke in the morning and stretched her back. Or she at least tried to. Her leg was trapped by another leg over hers. She smiled as Severus stirred slightly to pull her even closer. "You are awake early," he purred as he gently nibbled on her ear, "far too early to get out of bed."

"Mmmmm, Mr. Snape your offer is very generous," she whispered back and kissed his neck in response. "It may take a bit more convincing though." He chuckled in response and rolled her under him.

"I think that can be arranged," he growled as they melted together once more.

"So how do you think they are doing?" Draco asked Hermione as she passed him the jam.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled secretly. "I bet they are doing just fine, she replied as she buttered her toast. "I would imagine they are taking a long, leisurely time to get to breakfast on purpose, don't you?"

Draco laughed and nodded. "Uncle was always an early riser, usually up on his third cup by now."

"I'm sure we'll see them at some point today, but don't count on them being of any use."

Draco smiled and reached for her hand, drawing circles with his thumb. "You know, they may have a good idea." Her smile was all the reply she needed to give.


	3. Chapter 17 & 18

Chapter 17

Raven walked out of their bedroom and looked around for Hermione or Draco. She couldn't find them and decided to take a walk around the castle grounds. She had a lot to think about, such as how the past few days have gone, what is she going to do now, and will any plan be good enough to fool Voldemort. Taking in consideration what her father said, they could try for a child. But Raven really didn't want a child at this moment in her life. It isn't that she didn't want children at all, but with entering a new relationship and the store going so well, she didn't feel ready. In her mind, a baby is another step after marriage and she knew she wasn't ready for that adventure.

The lake looked so peaceful, even though it was entering nightfall. It put her heart at ease, though her mind was still running. _Maybe there is something in the library to help with this ordeal, _Raven thought to herself. _Maybe some kind of potion or spell to make both her and Hermione appear pregnant on testing until they can come up with another plan_. After making up her mind, she started back to Hogwarts to find the library.

As Raven walked in the doors, Hermione ran down the stairs and grabbed her by the arms. "Raven, I've been looking for you," she struggled to get out as she caught her breath. "The boys have been summoned."

Raven felt a cold shiver down her back. "We should go back to the lab and wait. I was going to go to the library and do some research though."

Hermione nodded. "We can do that in the labs. Severus left quite a bit of his library behind. It is quite extensive, especially in the Dark Arts. We might find something in there." Raven grabbed her hand in reassurance and they walked back down to the dungeons.

Severus and Draco felt their arms burn at the same time. Severus turned to Hermione and gestured for her to go and find Raven. "This is it, Draco. We'll need to be prepared. Do you have your penisive handy?"

Draco nodded and located his personal penisive. "I thought it might be soon, so I kept it out." They both began to remove any evidence in their memories of the girls, especially the intimate ones. Once they were finished, they touched the Dark Mark and were apparated in front of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked up from his desk and back down to the scrolls on his desk. "It is time to start my plans for heirs," he slithered, as he acknowledged the men to stand from their knees. "I want them brought the next time I call you." He smiled at them, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and made both of them shiver inside. "Make sure they wear something revealing."

Severus and Draco risked a glance at each other as Voldemort rose from his desk and walked around them. He stood close to Severus and he could feel the snake's breath on his chin. "If I find that either of you have broken your promise to me, it will mean your deaths," he said silkily. He walked over to Draco and looked him in the eye. Draco pushed his thoughts behind a brick wall in his mind to hide his fear. "Since I have the two best Potion Masters as faithful followers, however, there is a potion I need brewed." He walked back to his desk and handled Severus a scroll. He didn't dare unroll it until given permission, no matter how curious he was. "The only ingredient you will need is in this glass bottle. Make the potion according to the instructions, and add this right before you administer it." Voldemort handed Draco the small glass bottle with some kind of crème looking liquid in it. "I will call you and expect my instructions to the letter when you arrive."

Voldemort went to the notch in the wall that led to his other office. "Do not fail me, either of you. I will know if anything is tampered with." With that, he dismissed the duo.

Once back at Hogwarts gates, they were able to talk. Severus quickly unrolled the scroll and Draco used his wand to help with lighting to read faster. The potion was rather complex with a few ingredients they would need to procure from the unsavory parts of Diagon Alley. "It looks like a fertility potion on steroids," Draco said, looking up at Severus. Severus's face was very grim as he read what it did, until he reached the end of the scroll. He smiled at Draco, who was shocked at the response.

"I think I found a way to keep the girls from carrying Voldemort's children, but I need to do some research first. Draco, I need you to start the potion immediately while I go to get the other ingredients for the next stage. Don't alert the girls yet until I'm done with my information gathering." Severus started towards Hogsmeade with a purposeful step. Draco watched as his robes billowed away before opening the gates and getting to work. He really hoped Severus knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to lose Hermione for anything.

Chapter 18

The girls assaulted Draco with questions as soon as he entered the dungeons. "Girls, as much as I want to answer everything, you'll have to wait for Uncle Severus. He's doing some research and wants to have a full picture to tell you," Draco explained after kissing Hermione hello.

Hermione nodded and accepted this answer, while Raven got angry. "And of course, he walked off to do this deed by himself? What an arrogant man thinking he doesn't want any help." She started to stomp towards their bedroom, but thought better of it. "Stupid man, it is our life he's screwing with but because we are women, we can't help. I could rip him apart with my bare hands."

The temperature in the room started to drop and the hair's on Hermione's neck started to stand on end. She rushed over to Raven and looked her in the eye. "Now Raven, I'm sure he has a very good reason. I'm sure Severus will explain everything when he gets back, " Hermione said quickly, hoping to stop Raven's anger from spilling over. It seemed to as Raven sat down on the sofa and sighed. "I know how you feel, dear," Hermione sympathized. "But they have been at this game a lot longer than either of us."

Raven nodded and motioned to Draco. "So now what are you supposed to do?"

Draco lifted the scroll. "Voldemort wants us to brew the potion and administer it to both of you. Uncle went to get the ingredients he knows we won't have on hand."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raven asked, standing and pulling Hermione towards the lab. "Let's get this done and over with."

Severus arrived back at Hogwarts three hours later, but with a smug look on his face. He strode into the dungeon, slamming the door behind him and causing the three people in the room to jump slightly. "I have great news," he said walking over to Raven and pulling her up. If she hadn't of been so shocked at this, she might have fought him. However, he kissed her soundly on the lips, causing her to feel quite lightheaded before dropping her back on her stool. "All we have to do in the end is add our sperm as the last ingredient and they won't be carrying Voldemort's offspring."

Draco and Hermione hugged each other as Raven looked at him. "I feel there is a catch to this. It can't be that easy."

Severus looked back at her with a look that she caught his game. "Well, there is more to it, but we can go over that later."

"No," Raven said as she stood to look him in the eye. "You are going to tell us now. What's the catch?"

Severus, who had looked Voldemort dead in the eye and lied to him, simply couldn't lie to Raven when she looked at him so openly. Sighing, he sat down on Raven's stool. "The potion is meant to not only fertilize the egg, but increase the baby's growth period. It means we have about two weeks after the potion is given for this rebellion to take place."

Hermione gasped and clung to Draco. "I've recently spoken with Harry," she said from Draco's shoulder. "He needs about another week to get everyone in one place. I think we can get this together."

Severus nodded. "Hermione, can you please contact the base and let them know our time frame. The potion will be ready in five days and he'll have less than two weeks to get ready. I'll contact him tomorrow with the exact date and details." Severus walked over to Raven and took her hand, using his thumb to rub small circles on it. "Draco, I trust you have the potion under control." Draco nodded. "Then I am taking Raven to bed. It had been a long day and we have some things to discuss before we create a baby," Severus said wearily as he pulled Raven with him towards their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 1922

Chapter 19

Severus and Raven sat down on opposite sides of the bed, both contemplating what to say. Severus was a man that was rarely a loss for words. However, trying to tell the woman across from him how he feels, never mind about possibly fathering a child, was causing him great distress. "If I stay quite long enough, maybe she'll start the conversation," Severus thought to himself. Raven, on the other hand, had so many things she wanted to say, she couldn't decide which to come out with first. She stood up with a jump, making Severus jump as well. They faced each other in the center of the room. Raven smiled tensely at him. "Severus, I want, I mean, I just, um, well, I am falling in love with you," Raven managed to get out before her courage failed her. Severus was stunned. He expected a bit of a different response. She sat down and picked at the comforter on the bed. "I think I really fell for you when you'd come over, plopped down on my couch, and were able to let your guard down enough to sleep peacefully through the night. It made me realize how comfortable you were around me." She glanced up at Severus, who was still rooted to the stop, listening intently and trying to read anything in her face and posture that would say otherwise. "I knew I had fallen completely when we were at the ball. Did you realize you scowled at everyone who took a look our way? Hermione and I laughed for hours afterwards to ourselves. You probably didn't even realize what you were doing, especially when you would place your hand on my back. It was quite a possessive position and I took it that you might feel the same".

Severus was still rooted. His brain was processing the information quickly. He knew she wasn't lying, and no, he didn't realize his behavior at the ball. He must be slipping in his old age to let any of his feelings show. But he did know she was right. He really did feel the same, if not more so. "Raven, I'm not a kind man. But you have produced reactions in me that I have not felt in a very long time." He sat down on the bed and took her hand, forcing Raven to look at him. "Hermione and I didn't work for a few reasons. I'm sure you'd heard the story from her." He sighed heavily as Raven nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I do love Hermione. How could you not? She's highly intelligent, intuitive, great with anything she puts her mind to, except flying on a broomstick. But for some reason, I was unable to fall in love with her. I wanted to. Everything else was in place and ready to go. I mean, the physical part was amazing…" he trailed off on that as Raven glanced sharply at him. "Anyway, something was still missing between us. Whatever it is, I have found in you. You are the full package to me." Severus rubbed her hand gently to emphasize what he was trying to get out. Raven smiled gently as tears filled her eyes. He really hoped that it was tears of joy, and not of disgust. He looked away at the wall for a moment, then back at her. "You are the first woman I could see myself having children with and a future together and I'm sorry that Voldemort had to be the catalyst for us being together. "

Severus got up and pulled Raven up with him. "I wish we could have our first child years down the road, after we've had time to really get to know each other. But I can promise I will do everything in my power to be with you and take care of our child. And I want to ensure our child will be raised in a Voldemort-free place." Raven smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Severus Snape", Raven whispered into his shoulder as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "And I you Raven Evans."

Hermione and Draco were waiting the next morning when the couple emerged. "Uncle, I think the potion is ready to go. Oh and we are having a meeting in an hour with Harry at the new meeting place," Draco said as he stood up to greet them. Raven went over to Hermione and saw the dark circles under her friend's eyes. She could tell Hermione wasn't sleeping well or something. Hermione could read the question in Raven's eyes and motioned her head towards her and Draco's room.

"Severus, I'm going to grab something with Hermione from her room. We'll be right back," Raven told Severus and Draco as Hermione walked towards the bedroom. Raven closed the door quickly after them as Hermione sank on their bed.

"We have a bit of a snag in the plan, Raven," Hermione started. "Well, I'm already pregnant." Raven sat down next to her friend and pulled her close as Hermione started to cry. "I've been feeling odd lately and took a test. It was positive. And it won't be the pregnancy Voldemort is after." She sniffed and blew her nose on the handkerchief Raven offered. "I've ruined the plan completely."

Raven continued to hold Hermione and rock her gently as she contemplated the situation. She wasn't sure how the potion might affect a fetus, but from everything she's read, no good could come of it.

"I wonder what's up with those two," Severus said, more to himself than anything.

"Um, she probably telling Rave that she's already pregnant," Draco said casually, hoping Severus wouldn't notice how nervous he was about his reaction.

Severus's head whipped around and he focused an intense stare on Draco. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"I think you heard me, Uncle and I'm sorry. We didn't mean to, really." Draco began as he backed up a little against the sudden change in Severus's mood.

"This really puts a wrench in the whole system, Draco," Severus began. He began to pace to get his thoughts in order. "I can't think right now. I've got to talk to Dumbledore. If the girls exit before I'm back, don't tell them where I've gone. I'll be back in time for the meeting, "he said as he stomped out of the dungeon.

"I was wondering when I would see you here, Severus," called Dumbledore's portrait. Severus stopped for a minute, having a flashback of days gone by in the Headmaster's office. He then approached the portrait and pulled up a chair. "I trust my daughter is well?"

Severus nodded. "I'm actually here about that situation. We have a problem."

Dumbledore smiled and popped a lemon drop from the bowl in his portrait. "Ah yes, it seems Ms. Granger has been a bit aggressive with the plan. Yes, that would create a problem, especially since there isn't any way for it to be Voldemort's. "

Severus rolled his eyes. "Even in a bloody portrait, you are still an interfering old man."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Come now, that isn't just why you are here is it?"

Severus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. "The time has come and I'm not sure of a plan. Last time, we had a plan. It may have not completely worked, but at least we weren't flying blind." He stood up and started to pace. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and nodded.

"So Severus, what you need is a good strong plan. Hmmmm, isn't there a meeting tonight with Harry Potter?" Severus nodded. "Could you take my portrait to the meeting? I think between the three of us, or four as Minerva just nudged me, we can come up with a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Chapter 20

"Harry!" called Hermione as she ran towards the man sitting at the head of the table with messy black hair. Harry stood and embraced her tightly. Raven smiled at the sight. She had heard all about Harry Potter and their exploits during their time at Hogwarts. Another young man stood up as well, with bright red hair and embraced her next. Raven knew that must be Ron Weasley. She looked around at the dozens of people gathered at the Shrieking Shack. The shack had quite a reputation, however Hermione had explained a long time ago how it got the reputation and how to get into the place secretly. Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Raven looking around shyly. She grinned and pulled the boys over to her. "Boys, this is Raven, Dumbledore and McGonagall's daughter," she said as Harry extended his hand first.

"Wow," commented Harry as he pulled Raven into an embrace. Raven was rather surprised by this and tentatively returned his embrace. "Dumbledore was like a grandfather to me. It is an honor to meet his daughter." Raven smiled and blushed.

Snape walked up behind them as Ron was shaking her hand and touched her gently on the elbow. "Potter, Weasley," greeted Snape, nodding slightly. "Isn't it about time to start? I brought Dumbledore and McGonagall with to discuss the plan," he said gesturing to his pocket.

"Yes of course," Harry said and went back to the front of the table with Snape following. "Attention everyone," Harry called and the room went silent. "Please, sit down and we can begin." Severus took two small cards from his pocket and place each on an easel near Harry's chair. He murmured _Engorgio_ and the cards grew to their former size when Raven had first seen them in the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore twinkled at all of them as Minerva smoothed her robes from being on the Wizard's cards. Hermione had come up with the idea of using the Chocolate Frog cards to transport the two portraits rather than take the full picture with them. "Ah it is nice to see everyone again," began Dumbledore looking around the room. "As you all know, Voldemort (everyone in the room save for Raven, Hermione and Harry flinched at the name) is ready to make his move towards securing his offspring in this world. Severus, would you care to continue?"

Snape stood and glanced at Raven. She smiled at him and he turned back to the assembled group. "The Dark Lord has developed a potion to accelerate the stages of pregnancy to two weeks. His goal is to produce his own small army of his own clones to ensure a piece of him stays in this world, especially now that all of his horcruxes have been destroyed. Ms Granger and Ms Evans have been chosen for this task for their intelligence and power, will be bed-ridden as soon as they take the potion." He walked over near Harry and placed his hand on Dumbledore's picture. "We have hit a snag in the plan, where Ms Granger cannot take the potion or an innocent life will be lost. The Dark Lord will call Draco and me soon to escort the ladies to the Ministry of Magic for the procedure. I am hoping, as an assembly, we can figure out a plan to not only keep Ms Granger and Ms Evans safe, but take down the Dark Lord once and for all."

Remus Lupin stood a few seats down from Raven. She recognized him from Hermione's description. "Whose life will be lost?" he inquired quietly. Hermione blushed and Draco reached over for her hand.

Severus rolled his eyes as Raven cut her eyes at Severus. He sighed and was about to reply when Draco announced "she cannot take the potion as she is already with child and has later agreed to be my wife." Everyone started to clap and Harry called out his congratulations.

Dumbledore coughed slightly and the room quieted down. "Minerva and I have been discussing a way to take down Voldemort." He waited a moment to ensure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "You must get Raven angry."

Raven's face lost all color at that moment and whispered "no" quietly as she shook her head. Severus looked at her with concern mixed with a little fear. After all, he had seen a small piece of what she can do while angry. It would be a scary thought if she was in a rage. Harry and many of the others at the table looked very confused while Hermione and Draco looked as if light bulbs had went off above their heads.

"That is a great idea", exclaimed Hermione as she looked at Raven.

"Father, I can't," Raven started to say in a shaky voice. "I can't control it properly."

Harry was looking at Raven now very confused. "What are are you talking about? How is that supposed to defeat Voldemort?"

Dumbledore smiled as Minerva started to speak. "Well, she comes by it honestly," she began. "When I was her age, every time I would get angry, I would break an entire tea set. I went through about 20 of them before I gained control of my temper."

Harry still looked confused, as did the others. Draco stood and began to tell the story of Raven's reaction to Severus when he had tried to confront her. The room was quiet with awe. "You did that without a wand?" Harry said, with slight fear on his voice. "So if we get you angry enough, you may take out Voldemort in the process."

"Not quite Harry," Dumbledore corrected. "I think the whole thing will distract Voldemort enough for you to have a shot at him without outside interference." The room's occupants nodded their approval, except for Raven, who had buried her face in her hands and was shaking her head.

They continued to discuss positions and all out strategy amongst the members. Severus, Harry, and Draco felt they had made a very plausible plan with few opportunities for failure. Raven still looked miserable, but Hermione was working to comfort her. "I'm just worried I'll hurt someone on our side," Raven confided. "What if I hit you or Severus in the process? I really couldn't live with myself if either of you were hurt or worse, died because of me."

"That is why we are taking precautions," Hermione said, rubbing her back as she spoke comfortingly. "You are going to have to believe in your powers and know that we are still there to keep control." Raven nodded, but still looked unsure. Draco and Severus motioned to them that it was time to head back to Hogwarts to prepare. They wanted to make sure to have everything in place the minute Voldemort called.

Chapter 21

As the group went back to the castle, Severus looked at Raven and noticed she was still paler than usual. "Raven, are you alright?" he enquired.

"I'm scared Severus. I could hurt people that are just standing by. I don't want to do that."

Severus nodded. "I know dear, but we have an opportunity to finish this once and for all. I'll be there. It will be fine."

Raven smiled weakly at him and continued walking.

Just as they reached the Entrance Hall, Draco gasped and grabbed his arm. "It must be time, Uncle," he said. Severus's arm started to burn a second later. "I brought the potion just in case, so we can apparate now"

Severus nodded and pulled Raven to him. "Raven, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Severus. Promise me, though that if it gets really bad, that you will get out and leave me," Raven said looking desperate and fearfully into Severus's eyes.

"I won't leave you Raven."

Raven just looked back at him, resolved. She wasn't going to let him be hurt because of her, or worse.

They apparated directly into the lab that was set up at Voldemort's office. Voldemort walked towards them and motioned to someone behind the group. Severus and Draco shared a look briefly at the assistant. His head was covered in a black mask and he was clothed all in black. The man motioned to the women to move towards the two stainless steel tables set up. "You vill change into za gowns on za table now," the man said. Raven and Hermione went towards the tables and picked up the gowns. They were robes that had been altered to tie in the front with extra fabric around the middle.

"Are you going to leave?" Raven said sharply as no one had moved in the room. She thought she should start early with getting good and mad.

Voldemort chuckled coldly. "No. And you will obey anything the assistant tells you to do without question," he said, smiling evilly.

Hermione started to undress, her hands shaking. She was having trouble with the buttons. Raven, however, wasn't nervous at all. If everyone was going to watch, then she might as well give a show. She purposefully took her time with her stockings. After slowing unbuttoning her robes, she took even longer on the jeans and shirt underneath. Severus was fighting himself from showing any emotion. Usually, this was an easy feat, but knowing Voldemort was watching his lady in the same way he felt he was, it was very difficult not to react. Once the women changed, the assistant took the potion from Draco and went over to another area for preparation.

Severus fingered the coin Hermione had enchanted to tell the rest of the group their location. Hermione had used this trick in her fifth year to tell the Dumbledore's Army members when their next meeting was and thought it would work well in this case, especially since Severus could tell the location without a wand. The assistant brought Raven one of the vials first. Raven narrowed her eyes at the assistant and schooled her face into a mask of pure loathing. "If you think I am going to take this willingly, you have another thing coming," she hissed.

Voldemort chuckled coldly and without amusement. "You will not refuse this Raven, or there will be consequences."

Raven turned to look at Voldemort. Severus could see Raven's upper arms and neck turning slightly red. He knew that was the first warning sign of the coming storm. The coin in his pocket burned, indicating the backup crew had arrived and were ready to storm the gates. He responded to wait the appointed time. Raven needed more time to work herself up.

Hermione was sitting still on the other table, trying to avoid the approach of the assistant all together. Something about him was very familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

The assistant came closer with the vial and Raven raised an eyebrow in defiance. The glass vial suddenly shattered, spraying the assistant with potion. He yelled and started cursing in another language Hermione recognized. "Viktor?" she whispered as he frantically tried to clean the potion off of his robes. The man stopped and looked up in surprise.

Voldemort was starting to get angry as well. "Viktor, give her the potion and move this on. I do not have the patience for this."

The man removed his mask to reveal Hermione's ex-boyfriend Viktor Krum. Raven had heard about him, but didn't see the attraction at all. He was surly-faced and slightly hunched over. Viktor didn't reply to anyone, though his face became one of intense concentration. He grabbed a second vial and walked back over to Raven. He gripped her arm hard to make her yell with pain. Raven, however, didn't flinch. The temperature in the room started to drop and a light wind started to blow from out of nowhere. Severus knew the storm was getting close. Just a little more, Raven, he thought.

Voldemort turned to Severus in that moment. "Snape, you give her the vial," he commanded.

Severus didn't expect this, but moved forward to obey. Viktor still had her arm in a vise grip. He moved over slightly to give Severus room to force the vial down Raven's throat. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. She didn't want him this close. She started to struggle against Viktor's grip, but he held fast. The candles in the room started to flicker as the wind picked up. Severus tried to give her reassurance in his eyes as he looked at her. He watched as she closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them a second later, the blue eyes he was used to were gone and replaced by a black abyss. Her hair started to rise off of her head and lightening could be heard, though at a distance. Hermione could feel Raven's anger at this point and started edging towards Draco and the door. The hairs on Hermione's and Severus's heads were starting to respond to the static electricity in the air.

Raven looked at Viktor as she stood and hissed one more time, "you were warned", quietly as she tried to pull her arm free. He was still holding on tightly, but his hands had started to get clammy. His face was one of growing terror as he saw dark clouds start to roll into the laboratory.

Severus fingered the coin one last time to alert the troops and motioned to Draco to get a move on. Draco grabbed Hermione and started to head to the door quickly. Voldemort was stunned by the coming storm as he could see the lightening getting brighter and the thunder growing louder. "What is going on!" he demanded in a loud voice. At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck Viktor, seemingly through Raven to him, and he burst into flames. Voldemort watched as Viktor became nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor. He angrily looked at Severus and back to Raven. This was not how the plan was supposed to go.

Raven turned towards him then. Rain began to fall from nowhere, causing a slight panic in Severus. He had seen the storm, but not this far. Draco and Hermione jerked the door open and ran as the troops led by Harry Potter burst in the room. "It is over Voldemort," Harry yelled angrily. "We've already taken care of your Death Eaters. You are all alone."

Voldemort laughed a high shrill laugh that hurt the ears as it bounced around the room. "Harry Potter, you think you can defeat me? You tried once, and failed as you have failed your whole miserable life."

Raven moved closer to Voldemort and the rain began to come down even harder to become hail. Some of the troops were diving for cover under the tables and pulling their robes up to cover their heads. "It is time to pay for your sins, Tom" Raven growled as she raised her arm to point at Voldemort.

Voldemort backed up into the wall behind him, and defiantly pulled his wand. Harry nodded at Raven as she closed her eyes again. Severus ducked beneath a table next to Lupin to avoid the blast. Harry yelled "Avada Kedrava" as Raven let a bolt fly from her finger tips at Voldemort. He screamed and writhed as he started to burn in the green light. It took only a second till he too, was a pile of ash on the floor. The rain had not stopped however. Severus could hear Harry trying to talk to Raven. "It's over now, you can stop," he said pleadingly. Severus came out from under the table and saw Raven heading towards Harry and the other people standing around him. The lightning was crackling around her as she moved.

"Get out!" Severus yelled as he grabbed Lupin and shoved him towards Harry to move them out of the door. He turned towards Raven and looked into her eyes. He could see nothing of the person he loved in the black holes. "Raven," he called quietly. "Raven, it is over. You can rest now."

Raven didn't seem to hear him as she came closer. He reached out to her and touched her arm gently. The touch triggered the lightning that came through her body and hit him hard enough to knock him into the opposing wall. He slid down the wall to the floor, leaving a trail of blood in his descent. Raven shook her head and screamed as she fell to her knees. She looked up and saw Severus lying motionless in front of her. The thunder rumbled once more, with enough power to shake the entire room. The ceiling started to come apart as glass shattered everywhere around them.

Then, everything stopped and silence took over.

When the rumbling stopped, Draco helped Hermione up off the floor as everyone had fallen. Hermione immediately went to the door, opened it and stopped dead. Draco ran behind her and looked over her shoulder. "She killed him."

Chapter 22

Raven woke up and tried to open her eyes. Her head was pounding as she struggled to sit up in the bed she started to recognize as her own. She squinted around the room and saw Severus sitting quietly next to her, reading a book. "Drink this," he instructed, giving her a goblet of what smelled like headache potion. "I imagine you have a migraine from hell right now and need this." She took it carefully and drained the cup.

"Thank you," Raven managed to croak. He took the goblet from her and put his hand in hers. "I thought I killed you," she whispered looking blankly at their entwined hands.

"A little harder and you might have," Severus replied smilingly. "It is a good thing I have a very hard head."

She smiled and chuckled weakly. "I think I blacked out for most of it and awoke to you sitting on the floor with blood marks on the wall."

"You exerted a tremendous amount of energy, Raven. It is a wonder you didn't have more than a headache after that." He brought her hand to his lips gently and started to caress her fingers. "So to answer your next question, yes Voldemort is dead as well as Viktor and a number of other Death Eaters. The good guys won finally. You've luckily missed out on the press conferences and meetings to set up a new Minister of Magic and other departments."

"How long have I been out?" Raven asked, feeling very confused that she would miss anything.

"About a month," he replied. "Madam Pompfrey came by and pronounced you ok, just needing time to rest and come back to us. And yes, Hermione and Draco are perfectly fine. I have to bodily throw out Hermione every night because she insists on being here when you wake up. But I wanted that honor. After being thrown into a wall by my lover, I think I'm entitled," he said with a very smug look on his face.

"I suppose," Raven replied casually. "So what now? Do I get my store back? Are you going back to your Potions?"

Severus stood and walked over to Raven's side table she had cleared out months ago for his stuff. He removed a small velvet box and placed it in her palm. "Well, I'm hoping you will do me the honor of being my wife first and having a very long, drawn out honeymoon at the place of your choice."

She opened the box and saw a beautifully cut emerald surrounded by small diamonds with a silver band. Raven shakily pulled it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger to admire it. She then smirked at him. "I suppose, but Slytherin color's for an engagement ring? Come on, Severus. I come from a long line of Gryffindors."

He grinned at her. "That is exactly what your father said you would say. My compromise of the house colors will be incorporated on the wedding band".

Raven smiled at him and pulled him down beside her to kiss him properly. "Yes, Severus. I would be more than honored to be your wife." It was a very long time before she was able to get back to sleep to rest.


End file.
